TAWoG: An Athnology
by YprocKcid
Summary: A collection of fanfics from websites such as 4chan and etc. WARNING: I am not claiming that any of these stories are mine. Quality of content will vary.
1. Gumball And Carrie

**Hi, I'm _YprocKcid_ and I will be hosting _TAWoG: An Anthology_.**

**The purpose of _TAWoG: An Anthology_ is to be a vast collection of obscure, rarely seen fanfics of the cartoon, _The Amazing World of Gumball_.**

**Our objective here is to simply bring these fanfics, which might have been lost forever in the dark reaches of the internet, to a larger audience so that the readers here may enjoy whatever this fandom has to offer.**

****Carrie is a very beloved character in the show, having as many fans as the main characters, quite possibly even moreso. That being said, it is only reasonable that we begin with a story involving her.****

**This fanfic we are about to feature is by a _/co/mrade_ who goes by the name _Canadian Steve_. His fanfic was created prior to the airing of the episode _The Ghost_. He thought of the idea when he heard of the basic outline for it, which was that Carrie the ghost enters Gumball's body and is able to control him. _Canadian Steve_ decided that, instead of Carrie using Gumball's body to eat junk food like in the episode, to have Carrie use Gumball's body for sexual pleasure.**

**And now, here it is as it was originally written, _Canadian Steve's_ Fanfic:**

"Carrie, I order you to get out of my body right now!" Gumball commanded.

"Don't you wanna have a little fun?" she asked as she forced Gumball's body onto the sofa. "Oohf" he exclaimed as he was almost thrown on it. She started to forcefully take Gumball's hands and undo the zipper on his pants.

He gasped, "Eeeek, what are you doing?". He tried to resist but Carrie took control of his hands and limbs and forced Gumball to pull down his pants."

"I promise, it will feel good," she said as she then went for the underwear, grabbing onto each side of the elastic banded tighty whiteys around his waist.

"No, nononononno, you can't do this! What if someone see's me?" But she didn't care, she wanted this. She wanted to pleasure him with his own two hands, whether he liked it or not.

Gumball struggled on the couch, resisting his own body's advances. "C'mon Gumball," she coyly coaxed as her voiced echoed within his skull, "don't fight it."

Gumball tried to pull up his underwear with all the might he could muster, but Carrie was too much for him. She was a part of him and he was completely helpless. "Cut it out, Carrie! This is not cool!" he said, frustrated.

"Shhhh." she whispered, and with that, Gumball's struggling came to a halt. Gumball huffed and puffed with exhaustion and nervousness, his hands still clenched on his sides on the brim of his undies. He had lost all willpower. He couldn't move. It was as if he was paralyzed, but could still feel everything. Nothing but a puppet on a string to move on command.

"Now where were we," she said as she gently pulled his underpants down.

Gumball's breath got caught in this throat, his eyes darted around the room making sure no one was around. Then he looked down at his junk.

"Its nothing to be scared of." she assured.

"Wh-what are you going to to me?" he asked.

"Watch."

Gumball looked on as his left hand moved and slightly cupped around the base of his shaft and nads. His right hand moved towards to top of his dick, gripping it firmly but lightly. Carrie then started to move is right hand slowly up and down his shaft. Gumball started to feel a bit overwhelmed as he had never felt like this before. He gradually got hard, and Carrie sped up the pace. He didn't know how to feel. It felt so wrong, but it felt so good.

Gumball whimpered and moaned...

"Stop..." he said in a low voice, although he knew she wouldn't.

"We're almost there." she said. Gumball felt a fire in his loins growing bigger and bigger. He tried to suppress it, he tried to fight it, he didn't want her to win.

"Stop resisting Gumball, she said, "just relax and let go."

His breathing intensified, he started to sweat, he felt like he was going to explode. "No...," he gasped, "no...no".

"Yessssss". she devilishly demanded as her stroking went full force.

He couldn't hold it back anymore, "aaa...aaahhhh" he whined. Carrie stopped stroking as Gumball released his load and it went all over the sofa. He felt exhausted. And violated, even if it was his own hands that did the deed.

"Wasn't that fun?' she asked.

"Look at the mess you made me make, Mom's gonna kill me!"

"But it was worth it". she replied.

Suddenly, Gumball heard voices approaching the front door. It was his family. "Eeeek! Carrie, what are we gonna do!"

"Um...see you at school tomorrow, Gumball!"

"Wait, what!" he exclaimed.

And with that, Carrie shot out of Gumball's body and out through the ceiling. He instantly regained control of his body again, but it was too late. Still with his pants and undies around his lower legs, his jizz all over the sofa, the door knob opened and Gumball froze in shock. He had no where to hide.

"Uh-oh."

**Although there is no doubt that Gumball and Penny are deeply in love with each other, with official sources saying this to be so, the pairing of Carrie and Gumball is still relatively huge in TAWoG fandom, with a few pieces of fanart and comments of support scattered across the vastness that is the internet.**

**As the show progresses, we just might see where this pairing will go in this fandom, along with all of the other interesting and peculiar pairings of this show.**

**Tune in next time where we introduce you to another fan favorite of the show; Nicole Watterson.**

**Until the next chapter, this has been _YprocKcid_. Good bye.**


	2. Gumball And Nicole

**Hi, I'm_ YprocKcid_, and welcome back to another exhilarating chapter of _TAWoG: An Athnology_.**

**Our next fanfic here features a very controversial pairing. A incestuous pairing. No, it's not Gumball and Darwin. It's Gumball and his mother, Nicole Watterson. **

**Much to the chagrin of others, this pairing is extremely popular in the fandom. So much that there is a short comic on _Paheal_ of the two of them performing Anal. It's very popular on the site.**

**In the show, Nicole is shown to be highly aggressive. Raising her kids with tough love, disciplining her husband and beating up armed criminals. That behavior has really fascinated the audience and immediately, she became a fan favorite.**

**This fanfic was found at **_**/co/**_**, same as our previous fanfic. An anon posted a link to a fanfic stating that this particular story may be unsuitable for most people, and warned everyone who might be interested to read it at their own risk.**

**The fanfic takes place some time after the events of **_**The Dress**_**. Nicole discovers that Gumball has been wearing her wedding dress, and so she punishes him.**

**And now here it is, as it was originally made, the fanfic featuring Gumball and Nicole. Read at your own risk:**

"No Mo- aaaauughhhh..." Gumball whimpered, his feline shaft being petted ever so slowly by his mother.

"Don't you 'No mom!' me, mister! You've had this coming to you for a long time!" She said scornfully, continuing to paw at his erected member delicately. It had been this way for that entire afternoon. Her playful petting at his sensitive shaft. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow. Actually, most of the time slow, so agonizingly slow. The small feline male was bound to a bed post, completely undressed in his mother's room. "How dare you wear my wedding dress to school!" She said, gripping the tip of his rod tightly in her paw.

"AH! M-mom, please! It...it wasn't my faul-ahaaaaa!" She cut him off again by licking around the tip of his shaft, cleaning off another dab of pre-cum that had been leaking from the head.

"And that's EXACTLY why your father is NEVER doing the laundry again! But NO changing the subject! You're being punished!" She relieved her grip on the boy's throbbing erection, which kept it's rigid form, defying gravity. Gumball had never felt this way before, he didn't even know how to describe it properly. Such intense pleasure, but it quickly became painful as his body demanded release. Not from the bonds, but whatever his mother was doing to him. His body needed closure soon.

Nicole stood up, unbottoning her shirt before throwing it across the room and kneeling over her son, petting both his head and the top of his twitching manhood gently. "Mommy's gonna get something special for you, okay sweetie?" She whispered lovingly into his ear. She stood up and walked over to a dresser next to the bed. Looking through the contents, she kicked off her skirt and found what she was looking for.

"There we go, something for my little troublemaker!" She returned to the naked and bound lad, her fist closed and a sinister grin etched across her face. "THIS, is not just for my wedding dress, but ALSO for that little incident with the DVD. Don't think for a second I forgot about that!"

"Mom...mom please, I...I feel really weird. I gotta go to the bathroom I-I think." He stuttered, drunk from the flood of new emotions he was experiencing. His mother giggled innocently and smiled.

"Oh son, these are feelings are natural for a boy your age. It just means you're growing into a healthy young boy!" She got closer to him, her chest just inches over the boy's scrotum, she could feel the heat coming off of it. "But right now, we're focusing on your punishment." She said sternly, opening her hand to reveal a plastic egg with a cord coming out of it and going into a small device with a dial on it.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Gumball stammered, his body shaking from the pleasure. He had been at the brink of release for this whole time, he wanted it to end so badly. That sinister smile of his mother's came back again.

"It's another part of your punishment, to make sure you never cross Mommy ever again, sweetie!" She turned the dial slightly and a dull "bzzz" could be heard from the egg as it vibrated gently. The small feline was nervous.

"What are you going to do with that Mom? Mom!" He cried out as Nicole flipped him over, and inserted the small device up into his small booty hole, implanting the egg inside him. He could feel the toy shake his insides, unable to stop it. "Aaaaagghh!" He moaned deeply, feeling the vibrations only add to his stiffened rod. Pre-cum began to leak again out of the boy's shaft, now moreso than before. His mother bent down and gripped it softly, rubbing the tip against her laced bra.

"Aww, such a naughty kitty." She cooed, feeling his member throb in her hand once again. She let go as more pre-cum began to leak and descend down the boy's shaft. The boy shook as another spasm of pleasure went through him as Nicole turned the dial again, intensifying the egg's vibrations. She then sat down in front of him, opening her legs as he gandered at her nether region. "Such a naughty, naughty boy..." She cooed again. His mouth was now agape, drooling, his mind a plethora of pleasure and pre-pubescent hormones. He wanted nothing more than to free his hands to release this unimaginable pressure that has been building and building ever so slowly in his groin. If it wasn't released soon, he felt like he was going to lose all train of thought.

"Mo-wha? I gotta...I gotta, please let me..." He couldn't organize his words correctly anymore, his mind losing control over his bodily functions. He shook once again, as the little egg began to vibrate much more violently inside him with the dial now at max. Nicole watched as his prick throbbed and shook, more pre-cum starting to dabble out. He was panting, as sweat dripped down his face, his chest rising up and down frantically.

"Oh, it'd be a shame to keep you going like this." She said finally, closing up her legs and crawling over the boy. "I think it's time we finish this up, hmm?" She flipped the blue kitten upside down again, his erected, throbbing rod staring him right in the face. She grabbed the shaft and started to pump as fast as her arm muscles permitted. Gumball let out a sharp cry of pained ecstasy, as his load shot out of him, splattering all over his face and chest as his mother continued to milk her son dry. The pressure that had been building for hours on end, had finally found a release. Cum continued to shoot out of the boy's prick, now soaking into the carpet and some into the boy's opened mouth, who payed no heed to it as he finally got what he wanted. She planted a kiss on the tip of the boy's shaft, still leaking cum.

"Ugh! Such a mess you've made!" Nicole said, pumping out the last remnants of remaining cum onto the boy. She gathered some off of her breast and licked it clean. "Do you see what happens when you cross Mommy?" She said, bending forward over Gumball, now covered in his own jizz. His only response was one eye opening and a slight nod of the head. She got up satisfied. "Good! Now clean yourself up, we're having dinner in half an hour. After that, your father and I are gonna have a little chat about disobeying when I say NOT to do the laundry..."

So yeah, the end I guess...

**It should be interesting to note here that this fanfic was created after the writer read the fanfic of Gumball and Carrie, the same fanfic from our last chapter. **

**Isn't it interesting to see how one thing affects the next thing and so on? Perhaps we'll see if somebody will write a story after reading this fanfic of Gumball and Nicole. All we can do is wait and see.**

**Tune in next time where we will revisit our favorite emo ghost; Carrie, along with someone else we haven't seen here yet on_ TAWoG: An Athnology_.**

**Until the next chapter, this has been _YprocKcid_. Good bye.**


	3. Masami Likes Carrie

**Hi, I'm _YprocKcid_. Welcome back to another chapter of _TAWoG: An Anthology_.**

**This chapter will be a very short one, but it will be an interesting read for you. I guarantee it.**

**The origin of this fanfic came from _/co/_, just like our previous stories. An anon posted fanart entitled _Masami Likes Carrie_, which featured, you guess it, everyone's favorite emo ghost girl, Carrie and the rich, spoiled cloud girl, Masami. The fanart has been proven to be popular because shortly after the fanart has been posted, another fan of the show, who goes by the name _GumRec_, created a short little story telling the event depicted in _Masami Likes Carrie_.**

**It should be noted that this is not _GumRec's_ first fanfic, he had perviously created a fanfic about Darwin dying and Nicole trying to find a new fish body for Darwin's soul to host. Unfortunately, it seems that no one had bother to save it to somewhere and has now been assumed to be lost forever.**

**This is the only story we have of his; _GumRec's Masami Likes Carrie_:**

"What are you doing?" asked Carrie, a combined look of terror and confusion on her face.  
>"Just trying to get a little taste." Masami said, lips puckered and going in for a kiss.<br>"Um.. I don't like this." asserted Carrie, trying her best to make her position clear, her insides feeling confused.  
>"You'll get over it." said Masami now so close that there was no way for Carrie to escape."<br>"Ahh! N-" Carrie shouted as Masami's lips touched hers. Her eyes widened. Suddenly, a spark went off. She was enjoying this.  
>Carrie closed her eyes and savored the moment, lips touching for what felt like forever, exploring every part of Masami's mouth.<br>As their lips disconnected, Carrie blushed and smiled.  
>"That was amazing."<br>And that's how Carrie became a lesbian.

**What did I tell you? Was that brief or what? **

**Still, it was a nice quick read and I hope you've enjoyed it.**

**Tune in soon where we'll give you a fanfic that's much much longer. It's about Gumball and Darwin going to the ice cream shop on a hot summer day and enjoying some Mint Chocolate Chip.**

**Until the next chapter, this has been _YprocKcid. _Good bye.**


	4. Frozen Treats

**Hi, I'm _YprocKcid_. Welcome back to another sultry chapter of _TAWoG: An Anthology_.**

**This fanfic is a long one, having over a thousand words. I don't know how many exactly, I'm not going to bother counting.**

**This fanfic comes once again from_ /co/_, it was written as a birthday gift for someone who goes by the name _Fish Kwanza_. The person who wrote this fanfic has explicitly stated that he or she wants to remain anonyomus, not being particularly fond of this story. Which is a shame because this is one of the most funniest and twisted story I've read in The Amazing World of Gumball fandom, and I believe that the writer should absolutely take credit for it.**

**The fanfic starts out slow, with Gumball and Darwin trying to endure the heat as they desperately make their way to the ice cream shop to buy ice cream for the family. But it ends with an outrageous bang as they finally get there and see that Tobias's sister, Rachel, is working there.**

**And now, here's_ Frozen Treats_:**

It was a hot day in Elmore. In fact, one could say it was the hottest ever. A freak mid-summer heatwave had covered the town for over a week, and many residents of the small city were sick of the intense heat.

"Uuugh, this weather has to stooop..." Gumball groaned, sitting on his family's couch in his underwear. Next to him sat his father, Richard, also in his underwear, which he would've been in regardless.

"Why? Why does it have to be so hot!" He cried, his form literally molding into the couch.

"Honey, please don't yell." Gumball's mother, Nicole said. She was sitting next to them in a chair, in her usual work uniform and panting. "My head is throbbing enough as it is..." She leaned her head back. "Anais! How are you holding up?" The four year-old bunny was sitting upstairs in her room, with a fan blowing into her face.

"Just fine, Mom!" She called back.

"Mom...can we please go to the beach? I'm literally baking in my own fur for pete's sake!" Gumball asked, wiping some sweat off of his brow.

"I'd be more than glad to, honey, but from what I heard, the heat's dried up the lake. We couldn't go even if we tried. Plus, the car has been sitting in the sun all day. I wouldn't even go near that thing if I were you..." His mother responded, unbuttoning the front of her shirt. Gumball sighed and sat up.

"Ugh, then can I have some money for some ice cream then?"

"You already blew through your entire allowance for that weird video game the other day. I'm not paying for something that you'll blow through in an afternoon." Richard suddenly seemed to roll himself off the couch and get on his knees in front of her.

"Oh please, honey! This heat is just to much! If I don't get something soon, I'll...I'll..." He started to sway back and forth, his eyes barely open before falling backwards with a thud.

"Richard!" Nicole cried, leaning over her husband. "Oh dear, this isn't good!" She waved her hand in front of his eyes, which peaked opened and looked up at her.

His mouth opened just enough to mutter the words, "Ice...cream..." The female cat gave the rabbit a discerning look before reaching into her back pocket.

"It's too hot to be doing this, Richard." She muttered before pulling out a $10 bill and handing it to Gumball. "Here, sweetie. Take this to the store and go pick up a couple of things of ice cream while I look over your father." Gumball jumped up with glee before snatching the money and rushing up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Hey, Darwin! Guess what?" The blue feline called out once he was in his room. Next to his bed was placed a regular sized fishbowl, with an unusually sized goldfish in it. The fish in question's head popped out of the bowl upon hearing the boy's words.

"I don't know what!" Darwin said, jumping out of his bowl, landing in front of his friend.

"ICE CREAM!" Gumball roared, jumping into his closet and coming out a moment afterwards fully dressed. Darwin whooped and chest bumped Gumball as they made their way out the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Anais said from behind the two, wearing a tank top that was literally dragging behind her.

"We're gonna go get some ice cream so we all don't melt!" Gumball exclaimed cheerily. The young bunny pulled up the still running fan she had been dragging up into her face again, still speaking to the boy.

"That's stupid. Won't it just melt before you get it here?" The two males pondered the thought for a second before Darwin snapped his fin.

"Not if we get it here fast enough, we're both pretty fast, right Gumball?"

"Of course, Darwin. Why, I'd say we're the fastest ones in the house." He replied, the two giggling to each other. Anais sighed and scratched behind one of her ears.

"Whatever, Mom says for you two to put this on before you leave." She handed her brother a bottle of suntan lotion. "You guys are going to burn up and melt otherwise..." Anais then walked back to her room before stopping at her doorway. "And make sure you get mint chocolate chip!" She called before shutting her door. The two boys looked at the bottle quizingly.

"We don't need lotion, do we?" Gumball asked, the fish rubbed his chin in thought.

"Wouldn't hurt, you don't want to burn up and melt do you?"

"I've got fur, it wouldn't really do all that much for me."

"Your nose doesn't have fur on it!" Darwin pointed out, dabbing a bit of sunblock onto the feline's nose.

"Yeah yeah alright, come on, my clothes are starting to stick to me already."

The heat was even more intense outside than what the two young males expected. As they first stepped outside, a passing breeze lofted their way and what they hoped a refreshing gust of wind. Much to their dismay it only seemed to carry even more heat with it, blasting into their faces, and drying out what little moisture was left in their mouths.

"Darwin...Darwin! This suddenly feels like a bad idea..." Gumball stammered, slouched over and panting. His fish friend wiped off some sweat and pouted.

"Nuh uh, Gumball. We gotta do this for the family! They're melting in the house, we gotta do something!"

"IT'S MELTING OUT HERE!" Gumball yelled, before seeing something off in the distance. "Darwin...is that a mirage? Or is that...an ice cream truck?" Darwin shielded his eyes with his arm and looked farther down the road to where Gumball was looking.

"I see...I see..."

"What? What do you see?" The feline asked, wanting an answer.

"Ice cream!" Darwin cheered, skipping down the sidewalk towards the truck, followed quickly by his brother, who chased after him. Unfortunately, as soon as they got closer, the truck began to take off further down the street, away from the two.

"No! Don't let it...get...away!" Gumball gasped in between breaths, now running even faster, ignoring the searing heat. Darwin sped up as well, now in a full sprint trying to catch up to the automobile. It turned a corner, up a hill and with it, the two boys in hot pursuit. "HEY! Wait up!" He called after the driver, who gave no sign of slowing down. The closer the two got, the faster the driver seemed to be going. It wasn't long before the driver seemed to be flying down the road, and soon became just another speck in the distance, disintegrating into the horizon, leaving the two boys gasping for breath and practically drenched in sweat.

"Okay...maybe...maybe running after a truck in...95 degree weather isn't such a good idea after all." Gumball fell over , exhausted by the sudden marathon he endured, Darwin sat down next to him, his head on his knees.

"We can't give up now, Gumball. The family's counting on us!" He nudged his friend in the shoulder, who groaned out in pain.

"Wha...? I can't...I can't go on Darwin! You have to go on without me!"

"I'm not leaving you behind, Gumball!" The goldfish grabbed his friend's pant leg and tugged, but the cat remained lying down on the hot slab of concrete. "Come on, Gumball...now...now you're making me hot..." The fish sat down next to the feline, panting in the same fashion. "I need some water..." Darwin looked up, another faded image in the distance slowly became visible.

"Gumball? Gumball!" He yelled, now getting the cat's attention.

"If it's another ice cream truck I swear, I'm gonna deck you one Darwin..." The blue cat said, his arms covering his face from the sun.

"It's not an ice cream truck, it's even better!" Gumball slowly removed his arms and sat up.

"What? I don't see...any...thing..." His voice trailed off as he spotted what his friend was talking about. Up ahead, not more than a couple blocks away, was the town's ice cream store. It was painted a shade of red, with a big strawberry cone placed with the words, "ICE CREAM" labeled underneath. The boys' legs began to churn like machinery as they jumped up and ran for the building, disregarding the heat, cramps in their legs, and the three lanes of traffic.

Their efforts were rewarded greatly, upon entering the shop, they were greeted by a wave of cooling air, a couple of fans were set up in the corners of the store, along with an air conditioner stationed towards the back of the store. The two children, now dampened with sweat and exhaustion, dragged themselves up to the counter.

"I'd...I'd like to buy some ice cream, please." Gumball called out, laying down all the money he had in his pocket onto the cream colored countertop. There wasn't any response, as if the store was empty. Darwin scratched the back of his head quizingly.

"Why wouldn't they have someone working the front counter?" The fish asked.

"Forget that, I'm still wondering why there isn't a line a mile long waiting outside." Gumball walked around the store a bit before finally settling himself in a chair stationed right in front of a fan. "Ooooooh yeaaaaaaaah." He said, resting his head on a table. Meanwhile, Darwin was still standing in front of the counter, looking around the area for any sign of activity.

"Hellooooo!" He called out again, still no answer. It was at this point he spotted a silver bell to his right, with a sign that read, "Please ring for service!" with a heart sketched in following the sentence. Never one to ignore signs, Darwin rang the bell twice and almost as fast as he did, did someone finally appear. It was Rachel, the 16 year old took one look at Darwin and smiled.

"Darwin! Hi!" She chimed, throwing back her mane of rainbow colored hair. The goldfish returned the greeting and smiled.

"Hi Rachel! I didn't know you worked here?"

"Oh yeah! I got this job like two weeks ago! I suppose you two would like some ice cream?"

"Yes please! Gumball!" Darwin called out to his friend, who had almost fallen asleep in a puddle of his own sweat. His head shot up and his eyes darted at where he heard his name called. "We can buy some ice cream now!" The cat leaped off his stool and walked over to the two.

"So what can I get for you two today?" She waved her hand behind her showing all the different kinds of ice cream they had in stock. The boys' eyes scaled up and down the board as they read over each name of flavored ice cream.

"Could get some uhh...mint chocolate chip...some uhh, neo...nea...?" Darwin stuttered, squinting at the board.

"Neapolitan?" Rachel answered for him. "Sure! Anything else?" Gumball looked over at the fish and they both shrugged.

"Its only for the five of us, right?" Gumball whispered.

"Counting you, me, Anais, Mom, and Dad, yeah. But I think Dad should count for more." Darwin replied, counting on his flipper.

"Good idea, we better get another one just in case." The two boys turned back to the rainbow haired girl. "Aaand some...vanilla bean please!" Gumball said, proud that they had everything they needed now. Rachel nodded and hit some buttons on the cash register next to her, a little chime dinged and their total came up.

"Your total will be $14.17, would you two like anything else before you go?" The two shook their heads and gave her the money. "Alright, you two stay here while I go in the back and get it." The two hopped up and down with glee, knowing they only needed to bring the ice cream back home. They had bested the heat!

Rachel returned a minute later, holding three cartons of ice cream, a sheet of frost coating them all.

"Here you go guys, this stuff is premium ice cream, so it's like, royal ice cream. I'd eat this all the time, but then I'd gain like 50 pounds." She looked out the window and saw the heat reverberating off the street, making it look like the air itself was moving. "You sure you two got this? Its like, 100 degrees out. That stuff'll melt in a second. Hang on, I'll see if I can't take my break now and give you guys a ride home." The two boys were shocked, not only did they survive the heat on the way there, now they were going to get a free ride home and avoid it completely.

"This is so cool! We get a ride home from Rachel and ice cream!" Darwin chimed, skipping around the store with the ice cream in hand. "This heat turned out to be a good thing after all!...Gumball? You okay?" His attention was shifted to his friend, who was staring daggers into the container of ice cream he was carrying. Gumball was breathing heavily, his eyes widened and his claws drawn out. He held onto the ice cream tightly, clutching it to his stomach. The goldfish walked over and laid a hand on the feline's shoulder. "Gumball, you alright? You look tense."

"Y-yeah...I'm al...alright..." Gumball muttered. Truth be told, he didn't even know how he felt. Once he grabbed hold of this ice cream, it was as if a wind of fresh air blew over him. He had been sweating since they came into the store, but now, this ice cream, it had changed that. His face wasn't coated with sweat anymore, the ice cream had somehow warded off the heat. "I just...I need some ice cream..." He flipped open the top of the container and stuck his paw into the frozen dessert. It was as if an angel descended from heaven and blessed his hands with the pleasure only frozen sugared condensed cream could bring. His mind wasn't able to describe the pleasure he felt, it was as if the ice cream short circuited his brain.

With a fistful of ice cream, he proceeded to slather it onto his face and neck, admiring how smooth it felt on his face. It was giving him goosebumps, he never imagined something like this could feel this good. But he was still not content. The cat proceeded to rip off his shirt before slathering on another handful of the ice cream over his chest.

"Gumball! What are you doing!" Darwin asked, a combination of confusion and concern in his voice. He went to grab hold of Gumball's arm to restrain him, but his the blue feline simply shook him off, throwing a bit of the frozen dessert at him in retaliation. It hit Darwin square in the forehead. Upon impact, the fish's eyes widened as well. He picked up the container of ice cream he previously held and began covering himself with the contents. "This...feels...AMAZING!" He shouted, scooping out more and more of the ice cream and covering himself with it. Gumball had just finished removing his pants in order to smear his legs with the substance.

"I...need...MORE...!" The blue cat roared, now covered head to toe in ice cream. He tore off his trousers and plunged himself into the ice cream, creating a euphoric ecstasy the which he had never dreamed was possible to achieve. "THIS...IS INCREDIBLE!" Darwin, seeing his friend experiencing such intense pleasure, followed suit and too found the feeling of becoming one with the ice cream to be something he too never thought possible. The two, confused by the sudden surge of emotions started to pump more into the frozen desserts, causing them to moan out in shrill bits of joy.

"This is...this is amazing!" Darwin cheered, continuing his rhythmic thrusts. Gumball dropped to his knees suddenly, alerting the fish.

"D-Darwin! Something's coming out of me, but I can't stop moving!" Almost immediately did the cat release his load into the frozen dessert, coating the container and it's contents with a glazing of love. Despite this however, his hips continued to thrust vigorously, now using the container as a sleeve for his prick. "Oooh yeahhh..." He moaned. The gold fish was enjoying himself just about as much as his friend was, admiring how smooth the ice cream felt, it was cool, but created a warming feeling inside him that urged him to continue further. Darwin laid down on his back, now bringing the ice cream onto him, not caring that he was drooling from one side of his mouth and moaning loudly. The ice cream began to melt around his fish shaft the more he continued to thrust inwards, creating a more pleasuring lubricant. This sensation was something he enjoyed more than anything before, and he enjoyed a lot of things.

"G-Gumball! This...feels g-good. Weird, but gooood." He called out to his friend.

"D-Don't talk, Darwin..." Gumball responded, now leaning against the wall, and thrusting into the ice cream horizontally, shooting his load for about the third time. This was in turn responded with a gleeful cry from his fish friend, who just let out a load into his own container of ice cream. Gumball could hear his friend's drawn out breaths as he laid there stunned. He wasn't pumping anymore, but the container still sat on his groin.

"That...I don't know WHAT that was!" Darwin said stupefied. "But it was amazing!" Gumball finally pulled out and looked at his friend.

"It sure was, buddy." He breathed, now fully content. He wasn't sweating anymore, the heat that had crippled them earlier was completely gone, despite the vigorous workout the two had just done. They sighed a breath of relief, ignoring the fact they were completely naked and had just finished banging two containers of ice cream. It was only a minute later that Rachel reappeared from the back of the store, keys in hand.

"Sorry that took so long guys, I had to sweet talk my boss outta letting me-" She glanced at the two naked children standing in the middle of the store with ice cream slathered all over them and their crotches. She seemed to have frozen in place, only her eyes seemed to dart from one child, to the other.

"You were right, Rachel!" Darwin bellowed as soon as he noticed her presence.. "This ice cream was really good!"

**Well, I'm bet no one saw that coming! **

**There's not much to say here really. What can I say? Maybe I can say that I hope you've enjoyed reading this and will eagerly await for the next chapter when it comes.**

**Tune in next time where instead of a fanfic, we'll be reading a poem. I'm not going to lie to you, it's a different kind of disturbing than the other fanfics here. A bad kind of disturbing.**

**Until next time, this has been _YprocKcid_. Good bye.**


	5. Dominate Me Gumball

**Hi, I'm _YprocKcid_. Welcome back to another chapter of _TAWoG: An Anthology_.**

**Before we start, I would like to talk about the last chapter we had here; _Frozen Treats_. The writer of the fanfic has finally decided to reveal who he is and claimed ownership of the story. The writer is _Urimizo_, the same writer who has gained fame and notoriety for his Amazing World of Gumball fanfics featuring violence and murder.**

**Now that we've got that out of the way, let's move on.**

**When a fan wants to show other people how much they love a certain book, movie, or TV show, they create something that expresses that love. It could be fanart, fanfiction, cosplaying, and even songwriting.**

**This brings me to our next addition to _TAWoG: An Anthology_. This is a poem that the fan created to show her love to the show. Her obsessive, smothering love.**

**_Tina Katz-Waterson_ is a female on _twitter_ who has made many accounts for herself. This was found on one of them. **

**These are song lyrics that she has written to express her love to the main character of the show, Gumball Watterson. **

**And now, here's _Tina Katz-Waterson's Dominate Me Gumball (With Your Heart and Tail)_:**

Song: Dominate Me Gumball (With Your Heart and Tail)  
>Writers And Singers: Tina Katz<p>

I was a sad lonely girl...  
>But when you found me...<br>Sitting with a Evo...  
>In the aiiiirrrrrr...<br>So I told you TO:  
>DOMINATE ME GUMBALL WATERSON, MAKE ME YOURS, TELL ME ALWAYS YOU LOVE ME, BECAUSE MY DATING JOURNAL ENDS WITH YOOOOUUUUUUU!<br>Take me over with that tail of yours, make me your FOREVER, Take this Goddess, and make me perfect in your eyes, Tell our haters that we are FOREVER, sit with me and talk about your life,  
>I wanna see your gray eyes against my hazel eyes,<br>Because, you are my last hope, my lu to your marley katz, Make me yours, and only yours...  
>Make me the ink to your pen, the nyan to your cat, the forever to your ever...<br>Just like how I always say,  
>It's either a wedding or a mock funeral...<br>either way, i'm with you.  
>UNTIL THE ENDCAT COMES TO SEPRATE US,<br>But you are the Cat God, and I'm the Cat Goddess...  
>You are the NY to my Queens...<br>You healed the wounds... In my heart... You broke the love diamond... Because you are MINE FOREVER!

**When a fan really likes a fictional character, they say that said character is their '_waifu_' a word which here means non-existent wife. People love certain characters so much that they even pretend that cartoon characters exist and are deeply in love with them.**

**Characters such as Nicole, Carrie, and Gumball are the waifus to many. So we should be expecting a lot more fanwork to come along.**

**Tune in next time where we'll give you a story that I know many of you have been anxiously waiting for; A erotic fanfic starring Gumball and his favorite girl, Penny, the antlered peanut.**

**Until the next chapter, this has been _YprocKcid_. Good bye.**


	6. Gumball And Penny

**Hi, I'm_ YprocKcid_. Welcome back to _TAWoG: An Anthology._**

**In the show, It is very obvious that Gumball and Penny love each other very much, wanting to kiss and go on dates and all that other boyfriend-girlfriend stuff. However, due to several unfortunate incidents at various occasions, they have never been able to truly express the infatuation they have for one another.**

**In this fanfic, we see what could happen when Gumball and Penny are given enough time by themselves to really show how much they love each other.** **This fanfic was found at _/co/_, written by _GumRec_ who you probably remember him as the man who wrote _Masami Likes Carrie_ which we featured here on the third chapter.**

**So, here it is, _GumRec's_ fanfic:**

"So, Gumball.." asked Penny, in her somewhat shy, motherly tone, as she always speaks. "Do you think it's time to take our relationship to the, um, next level?"  
>"What do you mean?" Gumball asked, paying close attention to the movie playing on the television. Penny's parents were out for the night, and Penny had to babysit her little brother. She asked Gumball to come over, telling him she needed extra help, but in reality, she hoped that outside of school she could have a more romantic moment with him.<br>Penny looked at him, trying to avoid eye contact. "Well, we haven't even kissed yet.."  
>Gumball was quick to refute this claim. "Yes we have! In the treehouse!"<br>She was shocked and taken aback by this claim. She wasn't sure what to tell him.  
>"Um, yeah.. I forgot." She said, her cheeks slightly blushing. "Would you care for another?"<br>"Yes!" Gumball almost shouted, although quieting himself to avoid waking up Penny's brother. Gumball was different from most boys his age, in that most develop a short-lived hatred for females due to the confusing emotions they cause. Gumball, however, accepted his new emotions with open arms.  
>Penny looked at Gumball, both of which had their deepest feelings of affection showing through their eyes. Without warning, Penny leaned in and connected her lips to Gumball's.<br>Gumball, shocked at first, quickly began to enjoy the moment, both of their eyes closed, and they could feel the universe swaying around them.  
>Suddenly, Gumball felt something else enter his mouth. It was Penny's tounge, and although Gumball was entirely unfamiliar with this type of kissing, he soon learned to enjoy this too. Their tounges moved around in each other's mouths, Gumball soon realizing that it was giving him a strange feeling in his lower area. When they finally ended their kiss, Penny looked down at Gumball, eyes still filled with desire and love. She then looked farther down, to see Gumball's perculiar buldge in his pants.<br>Penny's hormones were currently raging, and soon after seeing this she began to feel strange lower in her body as well. Gumball was still looking down at his feet, blushing, not knowing that Penny had seen the discomfort in his pants and was still hoping she wouldn't.  
>Penny put her right hand on Gumball's lap, slowly moving it until it was right on top of his crotch area. She then proceeded to move it inside of his pants and began playing with his erect penis.<br>Gumball, mean while, was displaying his best poker face outside, but was panicking inside. He didn't know how to react or what this could mean. He knew what sex was, he had the internet, after all, but he was confused as to why Penny was just sitting there playing with his private parts. His mind disagreed with his body, however, and this playful act simply resaulted in his penis getting harder, and making the discomfort in his pants worse. Realizing this, Penny unzipped his pants and pulled down his pants and underwear, and was now quickly moving her hand up and down his shaft. Gumball began to wince and moan, trying to contain his desire to thrust. No matter how confusing this was to Gumball, his body was practically being posessed by the sensation, and he could no longer control the feeling that was building up inside of him. As Penny continued to wildly play with his shaft, now licking it, as her left hand lightly stroked her own genitalia, Gumball's ectasy was building to the point of near break. With one uncontrollable thrust, Gumball's first ejaculation ever occured, and semen began to fly out of his penis, time after time it contracted and released. Penny smilied as Gumball released his last load, before practically collapsing on the couch. "How was it?" Penny asked, knowing very well that Gumball was not going to answer. He was laying on the couch, starry-eyed and in an almost vegatable state.  
>"I've got something better, anyway."<br>Penny climbed on top of Gumball, his still-erect penis brushing against her backside. She began to move her body up and down, her shell brushing against it, teasing him. She then positioned her entrance directly above it and began to lower herself. As it began to penetrate her, she moaned as her own fluids began dripping down his shaft. As she thrusted her body up and down his member, she moaned every time she lowered herself. The ectasy she was experiencing was unimaginable, even for herself. She began to thrust herself faster, soon it was exiting her body completely and going all the way in every time she lifted and lowered herself. She began to say Gumball's name as his penis, now again near orgasm, thrusted in and out of her body. She was sweating and getting tired, and her body was unimaginably hot. She continued to say Gumball's name, gradually louder, until it was a near scream.  
>"GUMBAAAAAL!"<br>With one last scream and one more burst of fluid from both her entrance and Gumball's penis, she climaxed uncontrollably, her insides expanding and contracting, sucking up every last drop of Gumball's seed.  
>As she finished, she collapsed on top of Gumball, his shaft still inside of her body. She slept, right on top of him, sharing their body heat.<br>Later that night, Penny's parents came home. But that's a different story that involves graphic violence and murder.

**Despite the implication towards the very ending, it is unclear as to whether _GumRec_ is actually planning to create a follow-up to this story or not. All we can do now is wait and see.**

**As the show progresses, we will most likely see Gumball and Penny's relationship mature and blossom, and although they absolutely won't do what just happened in this fanfic, they will still be very close and very affectionate with each other on the show.**

**Tune in next time where we will be reading a fanfic about bloody revenge.**

**Until the next chapter, this has been _YprocKcid_. Good bye.**


	7. Gumball's Revenge

**Hi, I'm _YprocKcid_. Welcome to another chapter of _TAWoG: An Anthology_.**

**In this fanfic, Gumball expresses the opinions he has on his family and so-called friends.** **In the episode, _The Gi_, Gumball tries to impress everybody with his karate skills by breaking planks of wood. When he fails to accomplish this, everyone laughs at him, even when he is seriously injured and crying. Even his friend, Banana Joe joins in on the ridiculing. **

**Many fans say this was one of the lowest points for this show, believing that the students were behaving way too cruel towards Gumball and acting way out of character.** **Gumball shares the exact same sentiments. **

**This fanfic was written by_ thatoneguy _and parts of the story was posted on_ /co/_ throughout the length of two days, it took him a long time to write this. It should be noted here that this writer has written two alternate endings to this story before posting the true ending. We will show you those two endings at the very ending of the story so that they won't disturb with the flow of the actual fanfic.**

**And now, here is _thatoneguy's_ fanfic, _Gumball's Revenge_:**

Darwin ran down the fish was sure that he was the last one standing other than him. After watching half of his family being brutality murdered helplessly, he had no choice but to run. But there was one question to be learned. Where was Nicole? Surely she would have made it out and called for help after hearing that racket downstairs. He threw that thought out the window by knowing she could take on tha...that DEVIL!

Suddenly he herd a noise from inside his parents room...

Oh! He had a quiet squealish jump in silence with hopes of escaping with such a dynamic, agile, feline of an cat by his side! So he hurried to open the door and hop into the arms of safety!  
>What he didn't know was the inevitable...<p>

There she was. Nicole Watterson on the bed with life-threatening cuts ALL over her body. It lookes like she was a rag doll torn to shreads by a wild K-9 because of all the flesh that was torn off her body. Nicole's legs were battered with nasty broken bones sticking out of her them. Her arms were like lazy springs gone wrong and her stomach area wasn't much better.

Darwin shreaked! To see his only tender loving mother like THIS! It was all too much for the lad. What really discusted him were three things.

1. Pieces of clothing ripped off her body.  
>2. The tears in her dull, lifeless eyes.<br>3. The smell she had. The smell of rape...

Darwin stood there. Heartbroken and scared to no end. He was shivering heavily and crying with mucus rapidly coming out his nose.

The Sight was Unbearable...  
>The Smell was Death... "tsk. tsk. tsk. Darwin Darwin Darwin." said the stranger coming into the room. "What do you want from me Gumball?" Darwin asked. "You should know what I want buddy. I want REVENGE!"<p>

"But WHY?"

"BECAUSE!" Gumball scoffed.

"Because I was unloved..." But you are loved..." Darwin said.

"We all love yo-

"HOW?" He shot. "How can you people treat me so cruely?" "I wasn't LOVED here, I was treated like crap!"

Gumball walked into the room and locked the door. " I've had a psychopathic MOTHER! A LAZY ASS dad who couldn't piss in a bucket straight if he was right over it! A SISTER who's I.Q is bigger than mines but can't ever get a FUCKING BRIEFCASE up the stairs! And last, there's you..." His frown turned into a little smile.

"What about me?" He asked.

"You were a good friend darwin. Heck you were the best brother I could ever ask for."

Darwin stood still.

"But if I let you go you'd run to the police and have me put down wouldn't you?"

Gumballs face turned into a full blown frown. "N-No I-I wouldn't. You know me better t-than that."  
>He came closer...<p>

Oh Darwin, don't sweet talk your way out of this but I am flattered by your offer."

Darwin, obviously disgusted with the cat said "Think about your friends then." "What FRIENDS?" Shouted an angry Gumball. "Oh you mean that dickhead of a bannana and that slob of a pimp? Or do you mean the rest of those worthless classmates of what you call FRIENDS!"

"Okay okay. Well think about Penny!" The fish said trying to calm down his brother. Surely the thought of his only girlfriend would get rid of the steam.

"Penny...really Darwin SHE DOES NOT LOVE ME!" shouted the angry feline. "What do you mean she doesn't love you? Penny obviously has a crush on you! She even wanted to marry you!" he waived.

"Yes she might..." Gumball had shaken. Yes she wanted to marry me in 20 to 30 YEARS! 30 YEARS Darwin! That gives her plenty of time to change her mind and run off with another boy! Don't you know she ALSO laughed at me when I was naked in front of everyone?" He jacked around with tears in his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, you were too busy FUCKING A FIRE HIDRANT!

Darwin was about to speak again but Gumball cut him off again.

"Besides. She's already dead..."  
>"W-what did you j-just say?"<p>

Gumball looked him dead in the eyes and said:

"Look under the bed..." Darwin hesitated. What Gumball just said tore him out for a few seconds before he spoke again.  
>"Aren't you gonna look under the bed." Questioned Gumball softly. "Or are you trying to extend your life by a few seconds."<p>

Quickly Darwin checked under the bed trying not to make him angry again. What he saw was terrible. "Oh move out the way already! I'll just do it myself." Said the cat pulling the dead body from under the bed and into the light.

The peanut was turned over dead with blood and cracks coming from all directions of her body. The arms were broken in half with one hand cut off. The legs were scraped down to the bone. What really was a knife in the coffin was the initials carved on her forhead saying "G+P 4ever!"

Darwin felt like he was going to throw up. First his Dad and sister, next his mother, and now this. What else could his crazy brother do that would top all the rest?

"How could you do this Gumball? I know that you had problems with us but why murder someone else's kid? Are you INSANE!" He scolded. "Funny how just a little love can go a long way" Gumball said ignoring his comment. "Why would you keep this in our house! How long has she been like this?" Darwin questioned. "A few weeks actually. Y'know some tissues and febreze can go a long way." Said a evil Gumball while pulling a gun from behind his back. "And I believe your life sentence has been served."

The fish's hart skipped a beat. "I also plan to do this to every person in elmore high..." He said while smacking him to the ground. "But before that. I have something in store for you."

"W-What are you going to do with me?" asked Darwin frightened. "Something I should've done a long time ago Darwin..." Said the crazy cat. "Ha!" he said while punching him dead in the jaw. It knocked the fish out cold.

"Sweet dreams"

When Darwin woke back up he realized that it was dark with only a little light in the corner. "Where am I?" He said cowardly. "Oh your in our attic." Some mysterious voice replied. "Who are you?" Darwin asked again. "A person whose loved you for a long time thats who!" Said the figure.

The lights turned back on revealing a girl. But not any girl.  
>She was from Gumballnowigbattleaxninja!<p>

"Hello Darwin" She said coldly. "It's you! You're here! Oh my gosh!" said a now joyful Darwin. She took a big sigh. "Darwin, you are too stupid for your own good." Said the cat. "Wait wha..." He asked now dumbfooled. "You really don't know who I am?" "Yes I do your my Girlfrien-"

She snatched off her crown revealing Gumball! Eliminating any hope for Darwin and crushing his heart completely.

"No...no...NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Said Darwin breaking down in tears yet again. "The truth hurts doesn't it Darwy." Gumball teased with a sly look on his face. "This isn't happening. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Yelled an outraged Darwin. "YES! YES!" said Gumball laughing maniacally.

"Don't be sad, I'll still give you what you wanted." Gumball told. "What!" Darwin cracked. "The show" said Gumball unziping the Dress... "Darwin I always had a special feeling for you." The cat then stripped. "Please put your clothes back on Gumball." Darwin said scared. "Don't you want me baby. Cause I sure want you." He purred suductively. "Please Gumball, let me GO!" He asked. "You can get up now if you want to. Oh wait that's the morphine taking place. Now let your girlfriend help you get comfortable."

Gumball then tore off Darwin's shirt forcefully and threw it in a pile. Then his pants. After that his socks and shoes. Leaving him only in his underpants. While Gumball was doing that, Darwin was resisting the drugs by kicking and screaming "Let me GO! LET ME GO!" repeatedly. "I see that my slave has some problems obeying his master" He said harshly.

So Gumball went in back of the room again, coming back with a baseball bat. A Louisville Slugger in fact. Darwin's eyes had gotten wide-eyed at the sight of the weapon. "You know when a slaves disobey their masters...they get punished." he said while lifting up the bat. Please, anything but THAT!" Begged the fish."Too late!"

Gumball brang slammed the bat on his legs. "*ACK!*" Darwin screamed as a ear shattering crackle was herd in the attic. "Now the stomach" He said bringing it up again. "NO WAIT *HUMPH*" He coughed. "Those arms are beautiful. Shame I have to break em' now" Doing the same to his skinny fragile arms. "AHHH!" Darwin bounced up in sheer pain. "Where the Hell do you think your going SLAVE?" Gumball followed him across the room. Swating his neck, face, back and jaw. As soon as he was done, Gumball dragged a bloddy beat doen Darwin back to the corner.

"Now for the REAL Main Event!" Now come here slave" Gumball said forcefully. Darwin, battered to a pulp obeyed his command and did what he was told. "Now lick me." he said. "LICK ME." Gumball said. The fish licked various places on his body. Ranging from his face to his legs. "You can stop now."  
>Darwin stoped. He was wondering why the cat asked him to stop. He also didn't know what he was in for after this moment. "Now suck me." Gumball commanded again. "How can I do that?" Darwin questioned in confusement. Mad that he didn't know where to 'suck' at, he slapped him and said "not up here! Down there!" pointing to his now erect member. If you could see ghosts, you'd mistaken Darwin of one as he now knew where his brother was talking about. "NOW DARWIN" said a pissed gumball. Having no choice, Darwin had started to put his mouth around his member and bobbed his head up and down. "Yeeeeeeesssss, oh thats the stuff." Gumball said in pure glee. Darwin went faster and faster until unexpectedly the cat made an announcement. "Oh WOW! Oh wow! Somethings coming out!" And as said he came right into Darwin's mouth! The taste was unbearable to him and immediately spat out his load. "I know you liked it babe." The twisted cat told. "That was horrible!" Darwin said. "I knew you liked it! Now get ready for the ending." Gumball then flipped Darwin over quickly much to his distress and was about to enter him. "Ready or not bro here I come" As he entered at full force. "Ah!AH!AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Darwin. "I love it when you yell!" Screamed Gumball back. A few minutes later of thumping and rumping Gumball had made another announcement. "Get ready babe!" "Pull out! PULL OUT!" Darwin yelled again but Gumball was going all the way with this one. Soon he came again right in his socket. "Wasn't that great Darwy?" He said cheerfully. "n-n-no..." Darwin wraped defeated and broken. "I'm Coming Darwi-"<p>

Everything goes pitch black...

"Whai-wha" Gumball said. "He's waiking up docter!" A random voice said. "Who" Gumball muttered. "Are you serious nurse? another voice said. "Oh thank hevens he's awake! This is a miracle!"A third voice exclaimed. Gumball started to see but it was very blurry. It looked like he was in some kind of room. "Alright, call the visitors in then." The second voice rambled.  
>Now everything in Gumballs sight was clear now. He was in a hospital bed with wires running from his arms to some machines across the room. W-why am I in a hospital room. "Oh hey little fella, you were injured severely by doing some...karate stunts I believe? "No I do not rembember tha-" "Oh my baby he's okay!" said a cat running into the room. "Is he in here Nicole?" Said a voice revealing a stubby bunny along with a little bunny, and a fish. "Yay my brother's okay!" Yelled the fish. "Want me to call the others in docter?" The same nurse asked. "Yes you can"" He replied.<p>

Soon everyone was in the room from Banana Joe to The Robinsons. All of witch shared their thanks and their apologies.  
>"I'm sure you like me everyone but I have a question." Gumball asked. "Go on Sweetie" Nicole said.<p>

"Who are you people?"

But THAT is another story.

The REAL End.

**Alternate Ending #1**

Gumball:Awwwww I thought yoy would've had fun. Too bad I gotta kill ya now...  
>Darwin:*Wide Eyed* Wha-What?<br>Gumball:*cocks gun* Goodbye Darwy.

*Blam!*

And so Gumball fulfilled his promise by physically and mentally rapping all the kids in Elmore Junior High.

The End.

**Alternate Ending #2**

Darwin: *Huff puff* uggggggghhhh *Dies from blood loss.  
>Gumball: *Huff Puff* I'm lucky that I lasted that long *HUMPH*<br>A white gohst comes out of gumballs mouth revealing Carrie!  
>Carrie: Now they know how's it like to be...<p>

*Sunglasses*

Carrie: DEAD!

YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The End.

**Gumball is treated rather poorly in the show, he gets beaten up by everyone and everything. He always need the help of someone else to get him out of trouble. Most fans hope that these characteristics of Gumball will change in later episodes.**

**Tune in next time where we will be reading another story about rape and illegal downloading episodes from the internet.**

**Until next time, this has been _YprocKcid_. Good bye.**


	8. Fish Flakes

**Hi, I'm _YprocKcid_. Welcome back to another chapter of _TAWoG: An Anthology_.**

**Our next fanfic here is called _Fish Flakes_. You might be familiar with it, considering the fact that _GumRec_ has posted this story on this site first. However, the story that he posted was not in its entirety; The story was missing its beginning. **

**Fortunately, the full version is right here.**

**_Fish Flakes_ was by _Fish Kwanzaa_ who was inspired to writ this after reading _thatoneguy's_ fanfic, _Gumball's Revenge_ on _/co/_. You might know _Fish Kwanzaa_ by another name, _NovelleX_.**

**And now here it is, fully restored to its original version, _Fish Kwanzaa's Fish Flakes_:**

-Gumball situated himself over Darwin. Gumball then ripped off his own clothes. Purring fiercely with a sudden surprisingly anxious feeling. Darwinknew he had to it coming to him, and there was no way he was getting out of this one.

"Come on Darwin..we do this every other week, Mom and Dad never find out anyway..." Darwin shivered at the thought, he would never tell Mrs. Mom or Mr. Dad. He didn't want to get his best friend in trouble, he was too nice a guy. But the thought of what would happen to him if he'd let this go on any further...

Darwin screamed as Gumball lost patience and shoved it all within the back of Darwin's head. Darwin shrieked, yet he knew no one would hear. Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad were out getting groceries, he thought it was a miracle that Mr. Dad even got up in the first place, he chuckled at the thought. Trying to make good use of the situation he was in. He went back to frowning five seconds later.,

Little did they know...Anais was just outside the door...-

Anais walked into the house, only to be instantly greeted by Gumball and Darwin's bittersweet moment.

She sighed, rolled her eyes, and sat on the couch right in front of them, not bothering to help Darwin at all. And not saying one word.

Anais couldn't care less if a fish got raped by her brother right in front of her own eyes.

She just wanted to watch the Daisy the Donkey show.

Anais turned on the TV, continuously tapping her thumb on the remote to change the channels.

Nothing good was ever on TV in her taste, except for the Daisy the Donkey show.

Darwin screamed as Gumball's furry feline dick penetrated the back of his head again, then ended up coming out of his mouth

Anais didn't understand how those physics worked. But she really couldn't care.

She made sure it was 4:30 PM. As that was when new episodes we're premiering daily. After flipping to Channel 34, she tuned in just as Daisy came out and said the following:

"It's time for The Daisy the Donkey Show!"

And she couldn't have been happier.

Gumball grabbed the Fish Flakes that we're settling on the living room table, Darwinwas ONLY supposed to take these are specialized times throughout the day. Normal food is alright, but Darwinwas required to eat these in order to stay healthy.

Gumball just didn't listen to the Caution on that bottle...

He tore the cap of the bottle off and force-fed the Fish Flakes down Darwin's throat, he coughed and coughed because the mixture of cat dick and sweet yummy Flakes we're too much for him. He knew he was on a diet, but he really couldn't control himself around Fish Flakes...

"Gumball! Please! D-don't feed me these...I'm not supposed to eat them now! Anais, Anais! Help! Please!"

Anais threw the phonebook near Darwin, it opened up as it landed to reveal a highlighted number on the first page that read "911".

"Some help she is.." Darwin said, though his words were gargled through the mixture of Flakes and cat dick.

Gumball, on the other hand, felt elated! He hadn't had so much fun in the longest! All the Flakes poking his penis all at once, it made him feel so important and special to the world.

At this point, Darwin had gone insane, he didn't care for his diet anymore. HE. WANTED. MORE. FISH FLAKES! Sadly, Gumball had run out just as Darwin had gone cuckoo for more. Darwin was nothing more than a big, pudgy, orange sphere now.

Anais sighed, rolled her eyes, and tapped a button on the remote. The TV volume raised soon after.

Gumball came and shot himself out of Darwin, lying on the floor,

"That was, AMAZING! Raping Darwin was like being run over by a unicorn!"

"And being fed Fish Flakes at an inappropriate time wasn't as bad as I thought!"

"But...You know what Gumball...?"

"What?"

"I. WANT. MORE. FISH FLAKES!" Darwin tackled Gumball chewing on his face, demanding more food from him. Gumball would soon regret force-feeding Darwin those Flakes.

Darwin chomped on Gumball's dick, and he shrieked in response, "FISH FLAKES!". Gumball was thrown into the ceiling fan, which spun him into the TV.

This caused a chain reaction, soon the TV was on fire, burning Gumball's poor body.

Anais blinked, she was suddenly watching Daisy the Donkey reveal who was carrying her baby when the TV shut off. She looked at Gumball's burnt cat body, then looked at Darwin. She yelled and charged at him.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIISSSSSSY!"

"FIIIIIISHHHH FLAAAAAKKESSS!"

Darwin ended up throwing Anais sky high. Causing a hole in the roof! The cute rabbit child rocketed through the clouds. She soon ended up in space. But without the proper equipment. The poor thing could not breathe.

Her head exploded and her lifeless body was left to drift in the vast emptiness that is space.

All was not well for Darwin either, however. For he had consumed more Fish Flakes than he was supposed too. This wasn't good for his diet, and not good for his health either.

"Oh...oh...oh no...I've- I'VE EATEN TOO MUC-" Darwin's body bursted, blood spraying on the walls, as Fish Flakes floated in the air before falling to the ground.

At that moment, Nicole and Richard came back from grocery shopping. Nicole looked around, and was shocked to say the least. Out of the blue she broke down crying, Anais's arm had somehow flew back from space and landed in her lap. Nicole scream and threw it out the window.

Richard on the other hand was glad, he didn't like those sick fucks that were his children.

Richard sat on the couch, took out his laptop. And began illegally downloading Daisy the Donkey Show episodes for free from this shady guy on the internet whilst Nicole sobbed till 2 AM.

The End.

**That Richard sure is a bad father, isn't he? The last part of that story is a likely reference to the fact that all of the episodes of The Amazing World of Gumball that have aired so far can be downloaded by going to the website_ Mediafire._**

**Join us for the next chapter where we'll be taking a rest from all the graphic sex and read about Nicole Watterson and her adoptive son, Darwin Watterson.**

**Until next time, this has been _YprocKcid_. Good bye.**


	9. Darwin And Nicole

**Hi. I'm **_**YprocKcid**_**. Welcome back to another delightful chapter of **_**TAWoG: An Anthology**_**.**

**This fanfic is about the death of Darwin Watterson and his mother, Nicole Watterson, who tries to bring him back to life.**

**Most fans of the show have noticed that Darwin rarely interacts with most people, including his parental figures. This has lead to some people jump to conclusions and assumes Darwin is a figment of Gumball's imangination and only the young and young at heart can see him.**

**This fanfic is **_**GumRec's**_** first, at least, as far as we know. It was posted on_ /co/_ but I obtained it from the writer himself when he wrote a review here on this very Anthology.**

**This story has been written by **_**GumRec**_** after he felt that Darwin should be interacting with his mom more often. This fanfic is just that, a mother spending time with her son. No sex and no violence. I hope that doesn't discourage you from reading this.**

**So here it is, **_**GumRec's**_** fanfic:**

Nicole was up early as always, making breakfast, cleaning the house, doing the laundry, getting dressed for work, and waking the kids so that they could go to school. Sure, it was a sometimes monotonous and and stressful life, coupled with her full time job and her husband's complete lack of cooperation, but there was nothing she loved more than making her family happy, and allowing them to excel in life, giving them the means to eventually become more successful than she was.

She walked down the hall the way she always does: swiftly, quitely, and with a spring in her step. She arrived at the door of Gumball and Darwin's room, held up her hand, and gave three quick taps on the door.

"Time for school!"

She heard a rustling of bedsheets, and a mumbled bit of speech coming from Gumball, sounding something like "five more minutes".

"I made waffles!"

The rustling grew louder, and the sound of a bedspring, Gumball climbing down the ladder, and feet landing on the floor are heard. Gumball then met his mother at the door, eyes half open and hair a mess. He walks past her and heads downstairs to the dinner table.

Nicole, still standing at the door, gives another three taps on the door, a little harder this time.

"Daaarrwiin? Time for school."

After several seconds with no answer or sight of the fish, she walks in and heads towards Darwin's fishbowl, hoping that she can wake him up with out a fight.

She quietly says his name again and then reaches out her hand, hoping to shake him just a bit.

As her hand makes contact with his flesh, she feels a sudden change in temperature.

It's completely cold.

She gently shakes him a bit, hoping what she thinks is true is not so, and puts her hand where his pulse would normally be.

Nothing.

Although a lesser woman would have screamed under this situation, she is able to hold back any terror she may have had at the prospect that her son is now dead.

She calmly steps back, takes a breath, and thinks about the situation for a moment, and what the logical thing to do is.

What a normal person would do is simply flush him away, tell the kids that he died, and move on. However, Darwin was special. Not only had he evolved far past being a simple goldfish, he was also both Gumball's best friend and his brother. It would tear Gumball apart, to the point where he may not be able to live with himself.

Nicole stands and looks at the lifeless body of the goldfish, and after intense thought she had decided what she was going to do.

She wasn't going to tell Gumball, and he would never know.

She thought of all the lies she could think of, him going to camp, moving in with his real parents, running away. But none of them were believable enough, and all of them would raise questions she could not answer. She decided on the only option left: he has to be replaced.

But how to accomplish this, she thought. He was a real person, with memories, a personality, and intelligence. You can't just take a blank slate and expect it to be an accurate substitute. However, this also makes her think about where those memories go after the body ceases to live. Either they stay in the brain or they go somewhere else, they can't just disappear. However, this question is answered to her only a few seconds later, when suddenly a white glow comes out of Darwin's mouth.

It's a white being with a particular shape, not at all like that of Darwin's. It does however, have his facial features.

The ghost rubs his eyes, looks around, and settles his vision on Nicole. "Good morning, Mrs. Mom." he says, still glancing around the room, with a tired look on his face as if he had just woken up on any other morning. He then decides to look down.

"Why am I floating?" he says tiredly, not quite grasping the words that he himself is saying. Then, it hits him, and his eyes widen.

He looks at his hands, and the place where his feet used to be, now a white glow.

"Um, Darwin, honey?" Nicole says, looking nervously at him. "You have appeared to have, um, passed o-"

"I'M A GHOST!" Darwin begins screaming, furiously looking at his new body, or lack thereof.

Nicole attempts to silence him by putting her hand to his mouth, but it goes right through him and he continues to make incoherent screams of terror"

"Now, honey, it's going to be all ri-"

"ALL RIGHT? I DON'T HAVE A BODY! I CAN NEVER EAT AGAIN! OR GO TO THE BATHROOM! MY WHOLE LIFE IS RUINED!"

Nicole looks up at him, generally feeling compassion towards him. "That's why we're going to find you a new body."

Darwin stares her straight in the face, with a look of confusion.

"A new body? Is that even legal?"

"It is when you used to be a goldfish."

Darwin looks back at his ghostly form, then smiles.

"You know what? I might like a new body. The old one kind of let itself go anyway." He says, now with a look of excitement on his face. "So, where do we get a new one?"

Nicole looks at him, still with an expression of worry on her face. "Not so fast. First we have to get rid of the old one."

"Oh, right." Darwin says, looking at the body with an odd facial expression. "You know, it looks pretty weird when there's no one in it. So, how do we get rid of it?"

Nicole looks at him sternly, more or less questioning his thinking abilities than anything.

Darwin looks back at her, with a blank expression, until it hits him. "OHHH, down the toilet!"

"Yes, down the toilet." Nicole says, with a semi-eyeroll.

So, Darwin and Nicole grab the body, and head towards the bathroom.

Nicole gently paces the body in the toilet, and presses down the lever.

Water begins to fill the chamber, when suddenly it stops.

"Dangit, it's clogged" Darwin says, looking down at the toilet with a disappointed expression.

Nicole looks back at him, brain racing, faster than she even normally is, and says "I'm going to go downstairs to get the plunger, don't go ANYWHERE, and lock the door."

So, right along with her word, she briskly exits the bathroom, and heads to the downstairs bathroom to get the plunger.

She continues to walk, keeping a consistent pace, mind racing.

"Hi mom! Where's Darwin?"

It's Gumball's voice. He's still in the kitchen, eating breakfast. It's impossible to Nicole that she found Darwin's body less than 5 minutes ago. It feels like an eternity.

Nicole is stopped in her tracks. She looks at Gumball nervously. "He's sick, honey, he won't be going today. Now finish up your breakfast and go to the bus stop."

"But I still have 15 more minutes!"

She ignores this comment and continues moving, retrieving the plunger and heading back upstairs. Darwin is there, right where he was when she left.

Nicole furiously forces the body down the toilet, arms moving incredibly fast. With in a matter of moments, it has disappeared.

"So, now what?" Darwin asks, a puzzled look on his face.

"Now, we ride." Nicole says, trying to input some out of place humor into this situation. "No, really. I need to hide you somehow, while we go and get you a new body. Um.." she looks in her pockets, trying to find something that would be easily concealed. She settles on a clothespin. "Here, possess this."

"But I've never done it befo-"

"POSESS THIS CLOTHES PIN RIGHT NOW OR YOU ARE GROUNDED!"

Darwin stares back at her with a look of terror, and he then forces himself inside the inanimate object. Once he is inside, he attempts to talk, but the sound is muffled and impossible to understand.

"You don't have a mouth, sweetie." Nicole says at the object. It's kind of cute, really.

A muffled sound comes out of it again, now loud enough to be made out as "I think I noticed."

She stuffs the clothespin in her pocket, and runs downstairs.

She glances out the front window, and sees Gumball and Anais at the bus stop. As soon as the bus pulls up and they leave, she runs outside and gets into her car. She puts the key into the engine and furiously pulls out of the driveway and heads down the road.

Now that she is traveling, she has time to think. Where can she get a goldfish?

As she's driving, she sees a sign that says "COUNTY FAIR: 1 MILE AFTER NEXT LEFT". She quietly thinks to herself "Ok, that'll work." She rips across the road, turning left and heading towards the fair much faster than the speed limit allows.

She pulls up into the dirt road, takes her key out of the ignition and heads inside the grounds. Suddenly, she is stopped by a tall security guard.

"Excuse me miss, but you have to pay to get in."

She furiously puts her hand in her pocket, pulls out several $20 bills, and throws them at the guard, who is too busy greedily picking up the money than to realize that she was entering the fairgrounds without the proper identification.

She looks around, wondering what she should do next, only one thing running across her mind. She then sees a prize booth, one of those ones you have to shoot at the correct time to get a prize. Right in the top right corner, up near the most valuable prizes, she sees bags filled with water, holding goldfish.

She nears the person in the booth, and says "Excuse me, but how much for a goldfish?"

The person in the booth lazily turns his head both ways, looking at Nicole and then the goldfish.

"Sorry ma'am, those aren't for sale. You have to play the game to win one."

Nicole looks him straight in the eye, a look of pure hatred and disgust on her face, and without looking down she pulls out $1000 and lays it on the table.

"If you need more, I'll give you more, but I think this should cover it."

The person in the booth, looking surprised, quietly gets up, grabs one of the goldfish, and sets it on the table.

Without either party saying another word, Nicole grabs the bag and lets go of the money, and runs quickly out of the fairgrounds.

Heading into the car, turning on the ignition, and driving away in all but a second, she pulls out clothespin Darwin.

"Surprise, your new body."

His ghost form comes out of the clothespin, and he looks at the bag.

"That goldfish doesn't have any legs."

Nicole suddenly adopts a blank look.

"Get in it anyway. We'll deal with that later."

And so, Darwin reluctantly forces himself into the clueless creature, which despite it's living state had never before had a true thought it it's life.

Darwin, although seemingly comfortable in his new body, is still suffering by the fact that he cannot breath out of water, so he is still stuck in a constrained area, not able to talk for the time being.

Nicole's head is racing. She had no idea how she was going to fix the problem of Darwin's new body lacking limbs or lungs. She thinks, her mind giving no results, and beckons for Darwin to come out of the body, and he does.

"So, Darwin, how did you grow arms and legs in the first place?"

Darwin puts his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Hmm.. well, I think I grew too big for my fishbowl, and I had to grow legs to stay alive. Not that I actually did stay alive, anyway."

Nicole was done with thinking. Her mind was now moving so fast she no longer could think. She knew.

"Darwin I think I have a plan, but it might hurt your tummy afterwards, OK?"

Darwin looked at her, confusedly. "Um.. ok?"

"Now get back into that fish."

And as soon as you'd know it, they were back home.

Nicole walked inside, her husband on the couch, watching TV, and Darwin behind Nicole's back.

"Honey, I have a question."

Without glancing away from the screen Richard says "Yes, dear?"

"What is the most fattening food you can think of?"

"Well, that would of course be my Everything Sandwich. It's called that because it has everything on it. EVERYTHING." His lips starting to moisten, his expression one of pure pleasure.

Nicole, still in the same position, says "Well, that's great. Do you think you can make me one. And not eat it?"

"NOT EAT IT? ARE YOU INSA- I mean, yes dear."

He then slowly walks into the kitchen, his facial expression that of utter despair.

Nicole hurriedly rushes upstairs, and puts Darwin in the fishbowl. She goes back upstairs, and comes back with the sandwich.

Nicole looks to Darwin and says "OK dear, you are going to have to eat this. All of it."

And so he does. He begins, bite after bite, devouring the sandwich, his body mass doubling with almost every bite.

As he finishes the last bite, his body completely fills the fish tank, all of the water overflown, with no space left whatsoever. It's like a Bonzai Darwin.

Nicole stares in disbelief, not being able to imagine the pain that she has put her own son through.

Suddenly, the glass begins to crack, until it shatters completely. As his body begins to come out of the glass, an arm is revealed, and then another, and then two legs. Back to the way he was before.

Nicole looks at him, finally feeling relieved. "Great! Now go greet your brother downstairs when he gets home."

**And the status quo has been restored once more. **

**Nicole can be a nice person, but you can't tell from the show since she's hardly ever onscreen! Hopefully, the writers will put Nicole Watterson in a more active role in the show, becoming more involved with her children's lives like Richard is.**

**Tune in next time where we'll be going back to reading violence courtesy of a psychotic Nicole Watterson and Mr. Small.**

**Until next time, this has been **_**YprocKcid**_**. Good bye.**


	10. Gumball's Problem

**Hi. I'm **_**YprocKcid**_**. Welcome back to **_**TAWOG: An Anthology**_**. **

**This is our tenth chapter here, an exciting milestone for us, and I would like to thank all of our readers who've enjoyed these stories. **

**Our tenth FanFic here takes place sometime after the episode **_**The Dress**_**. It is about Nicole Watterson who has discovered that her son, Gumball Watterson has wore her wedding dress to school and decides to bring him to Mr. Small, the school counselor for counseling.**

**This story was written by a **_**Mr. Butletron**_**, who used to go by as **_**thatoneguy**_**. You might remember **_**thatoneguy**_** as the person who wrote **_**Gumball's Revenge**_**.**

**Now here it is, **_**Mr. Butlertron's**_** FanFic:**

"Gumball Watterson, get down here now!" a ear-spliting voice belowed. "Coming mother" another sobbed. Yep. It was one of those days again. Gumball does something bad, Nicole beats the cat up for it. This day however, would be different.  
>"Yes mom?"<br>"I herd that you have been wearing my wedding dress. Is that true?"  
>'Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh god. How the hell did she know?' Gumball thought loudly. Taking a big gulp removing only some of his fear, he answered. "Y-y-ye-yes...oh sweet mother of mine"<br>Nicole gave him a deadly glare before withdrawing her famous black belt so quick that she would put Grandad from The Boondocks to shame. "No! Please don't hurt me!" Gumball Quivered. "This is the seventh time I have herd about you wearing womens clothing!" Roaring out loud. "But i'm not going to tear your skinny fat blue ass up this time. As I see it, you have two choices. We go to therapy, you act like a girl with me since everyone is gone at the moment..." Pausing and then sharing a sky look. "Or i'm going to make you into a girl MYSELF!"

"So what brings you here " Some mellow voice examined. "Well ..*urm*...you see, Gumball has a...problem with womens clothing and I was willing to see that ya can maybe...fix him?" Asking politely. "Well why don't you bring him to a professional?" Proposing looking at them both.  
>"Money. Duh."<br>"I see. Well the first thing I will call upon is you taking that chair off your son." Still keeping his cool attitude. "Damnit!" She muttered under breath while taking the restrainment off Gumball. "Now the second thing we must do is run some important tests."  
>"Are they painful?" Reviewing the arrangements. Most possitive."<br>"Let's do it!"  
>"WHAT?" Gumball said outnursting in shock. "Come on!" Yanking him forcefully out of his chair into the next room. "NO! NO! I don't wanna go! Sombody help me! Rape! RAPE!" Trying to squrm from his mothers tight grasp.<br>And so Gumball had went under a series of painful tests such as watching a season of Johnny Test to Shock Treatment. All was lost until...  
>"Well, nothing has worked so far but trust me. This last idea will crack him like an egg!" Assuring her that he is still alive. "Literally?" Asking tamely. "No." Looking crazy at her.<br>"FUCK!"

"Now Gumball. This will be your last treatment. You must pass this one" whispered. "Why" Gumball asked. "Because your ass is tore out the frame if you don't pass it." Pointing to a crazy-ass Nicole with a MP40 in the left hand and a chainsaw in the right. "Come on Gumball, TIME FOR YOUR CHECK-UP!" Reving the chainsaw and laughing maniacally. "eepppp!" Gumball trembled. "Now here's the test." Saying while pulling out a gold watch. "What the fuck is that going to do?"  
>"just go with the flow." Stating blankly. "Ok. Got ya." Having the agreement. "Now. You will be very sleepy. Sleeeepppyy." Swinging it back and forth. "Not doing anything." The cat stated blankly. "PRETEND GOD DAMNIT!" Scolding angrily. "Oh."<br>Both may have not been paying attention, but something was going horribly wrong inside Nicole's mind. Something that was enough to make her snap..  
>"AJHHTHHHHH!" She screamed shooting everything (Except Gumball and Small) to a pulp! Shells cracking here! Metal carving there! It was a nightmare! "What is going ON in here?" bursted through the door before getting shot up and chainsawed like a jew at a Nazi's only party Gears of War 3 style. Others started to pour in but met the same fate.<br>This, lasted 10 to 15 minutes before her gas and bullets ran out completely.  
>Huffing and puffing, Nicole regained her composure and asked "What just happened?" suddenly not knowing about the gore fest a few minutes ago. All Gumball and could do is stare wide-eyed and say, "You Need Therapy..."<p>

THE END!

**Wasn't that an amusing story? It looks like Gumball isn't the only dysfunctional member of the family! Nicole has problems, which is understandable when you're the sole provider of a family of five.**

**Tune in next time where we will be reading a short story involving Gumball and his little sister Anais. It'll go in a direction you probably won't expect.**

**Until the next chapter, this has been _YprocKcid_. Good bye.**


	11. The Adventure Of The Cat

**Hi. I'm **_**YprocKcid**_** and welcome back to another disturbing chapter of **_**TAWoG: An Anthology**_**.**

**Oddly enough, the subject of incest happens to be a common reoccurrence in the fandom of **_**The Amazing World of Gumball**_**. Incestuous pairings include Nicole and Gumball, Darwin and Nicole, Gumball and Darwin, and plenty more. This story is about the incestuous pairing of Gumball and his little sister, Anais.**

**This fanfic was posted anonymously on **_**/co/**_**, the source of many of our fics here. Despite, or perhaps because, of its non-sequitur storytelling, brevity, and the complete insanity of it all, the fanfic has become somewhat popular. Someone has even made a short comic detailing the events that takes place in the story.**

**This story is short; it is a simple story of two siblings who will always love each other.**

**Now here's **_**The Adventure Of The Cat**_**:**

The Adventure Of The Cat

Anais and Gumball were out for a happy Valentine's walk on a boat. As they went, Gumball rested his hand on Anais's penis. It was the most romantic walk ever. But even though the day was so full, Anais was filled with cute dread.

"Do you suppose it's red here?" she asked slow.

"You big silly," Gumball said, tickling Anais with his bed. "It's completely warm."

Just then, a new cat leapt out from behind a table and fucked Gumball in the tits. "Aaargh!" Gumball screamed.

Things looked small. But Anais, although she was dirty, knew she had to save her love. She grabbed a chair and, like /v/ talking videogames, beat the cat as often as posible until it ran off. "That will teach you to fuck innocent people."

Then she clasped Gumball close. Gumball was bleeding really. "My darling," Anais said, and pressed her lips to Gumball's vagina.

"I love you," Gumball said lovely, and expired in Anais's arms.

Anais never loved again.

**It is always nice to see a brother and a sister so close to each other, so caring for each other. Wouldn't it be nice to see Gumball and Anais act more friendly with each other on the show? I think that would be nice to see.**

**Tune in next time where we'll be reading a fanfic about Nicole having one of the biggest frights that a parent could have; her son possibly being a homosexual.**

**Until next time, this has been **_**YprocKcid**_**. Good bye.**


	12. Clothes

**Hi. I'm **_**YprocKcid**_**. Welcome back to **_**TAWoG: An Anthology**_**.**

**Our next fanfic is one that deals with a subject matter that have been dealt with here on the anthology before, Nicole finding out that Gumball has been wearing her wedding dress to school. **

**One of the most popular episodes of The **_**Amazing World of Gumball**_** is **_**The Dress**_**. In the episode, Gumball doesn't have any clean clothes to wear for school and so has to wear his mother's wedding dress as a result. Fans enjoyed it because Gumball felt great and fantastic when wearing it, which could imply a possible future of transvestitism, and also because of the homoeroticism between him and his brother Darwin.**

**The cross dressing has really interested the audience, what with there being an abundant collection of fanart of Gumball in dresses. As well as fanfiction, such as the second chapter here, **_**Gumball and Nicole**_**, the tenth chapter, **_**Mr. Butlertron's Gumball's Problem**_**, and I, **_**YprocKcid**_**, myself have also written something relating to this episode.**

**This fanfic was written on **_**/co/**_** by a **_**Mr. Clean**_**. Although he has just appeared recently, **_**Mr. Clean**_** has so far written three stories in total, and gained a large amount of fans in a short amount of time_._**

**The story is about Nicole and what goes on her mind when she finds out that her son likes wearing girl clothes and might be gay.**

**And now, here it is, **_**Mr. Clean's Clothes**_**:**

I finally had a day off. The weather was beautiful, and I had a lovely view of it from the window above the kitchen sink. I was ready for just a little bit of peace. And then my son walked into the kitchen bare naked.

"Gumball, why are you naked?"

It was Saturday, but I didn't think he slept naked. At least, I hoped not.

"Dad ruined all my clothes."

The one thing I told Richard not to do. Why couldn't he have attempted some other chore? Maybe one that wouldn't have left my poor son naked?

"When did this happen?"

Gumball was already getting a little frightened. I knew I was upset, but I didn't already look that threatening, did I? I did my best to stay calm.

"Yesterday..." Gumball knew he was inviting another question, and that I would like the next answer even less.

"Yesterday? What did you do about school?" Did he skip? How many absences does this make? I didn't think there was a message from the school on the answering machine when I got home. But I was pretty tired. Did I just think I checked it?

"Dad kinda made me go to school in your wedding dress..."

I wasn't expecting that. I couldn't be angry anymore. I could only look at the mess I'd made. How did I let this happen? What kept me from doing that laundry before I left for work? I put one paw on my elbow and the other at my temple. Gumball would probably be traumatized for life now. It made me sick to think of all the distress my son would have to suffer for my one little mistake.

"We'll have to get you some new clothes, then, won't we?" I knelt in front of Gumball and put a paw on his shoulder. That calmed him down, thank goodness. I didn't want him to worry anymore.

"Why don't you make yourself some breakfast and I'll go see if Mrs. Robinson has something you can wear while we look."

I don't think I've ever seen a bigger frown than Mrs. Robinson's, and she seems to wear it all the time. She's never thought highly of my abilities as a parent, and I knew I wouldn't be changing her mind today. I was just glad Mrs. Robinson still had some of Rocky's clothing from when he was Gumball's size. Maybe some good will come of this. Maybe they'll have something to talk about now. Maybe even something they can both smile about.

I grabbed the car keys and my purse. I said goodbye to Richard and Anais and Darwin and convinced Gumball to turn off the television and get dressed. We were in the car and on the highway when I sensed this quiet between us that was just painful.

"I'm sorry this happened, Gumball. I wouldn't have made you wear a dress to school."

"It's okay, mom. I mean, it wasn't all bad..."

"Really?" I didn't believe him, but I thought it was so sweet that he was lying to make me feel better. Sometimes Gumball is a very loving son in his ways.

"Yeah. Everyone was nice to me, and treated me good..."

It didn't sound like Gumball was lying anymore. He really did have a good day at school. Could he have enjoyed going to school in a dress? Is my son gay?

"Well, that's good, then. You wouldn't want to do it again, though, would you?"

"Oh, um, no. Nahh, once is enough for me."

Why wouldn't he want to wear a dress to school again? Did it scare him that he enjoyed wearing women's clothing? I can't jump to conclusions. Maybe he just... soldiered through it, because he knew he had to. But what if he did enjoy it?

I'd been saving that dress for Anais. Is Gumball going to want to wear it to his wedding? Are we near anywhere that same-sex marriages are allowed? If he wears the dress, does that mean we have to pay for the wedding?

I can't let him think I want him to be gay. Or that I don't want him to be gay. What if he doesn't even know what gay means? I certainly don't want to explain that to him today. I don't want to do anything to Gumball's orientation. I just want him to make a choice that I can support unconditionally. If he wants to wear skirts and dresses until he's eighteen years old, I'm going to let him.

I took Gumball to the place in the mall we got most of the clothes Richard ruined. When we were in between the boys' and girls' departments, I knelt beside Gumball. "I want you to just pick out some things you like. Show me anything you're interested in, and we'll look at it."

I watched my baby walk away. The wait was agonizing. What if he picked something that showed too much fur? I thought with Anais I'd never have to worry about that. Gumball can be a girl if he wants to, but I'm going to teach him some modesty.

I felt Gumball tugging at my paw and turned to him. "Yes, Gumball?"

"Can I get these?"

He was holding a beige shirt with long sleeves and brown trim, a dark pair of blue jeans, and a belt with a silver buckle. The exact outfit I saw him wearing when I left for work.

"Yes, of course we can get these."

There was nothing Gumball wanted to wear that he had been afraid to ask for. The thought made me so happy, it was all I could do not to tear up right there.

"What's wrong, mom?"

"Nothing, dear. Everything is wonderful." I hugged him as tight as I could.

"Uh... yeah. Can we go to Ripley 2000 after this?"

**I think this was a good story. While there may not have been any violence or sex at all, this was enjoyable. It's good to see fanfics where the characters of the show stay in character, wouldn't you agree?**

**Tune in next time where we'll be reading another one of **_**Mr. Clean's**_** fanfic, this time, about Nicole's thought on her daughter Anais.**

**Until the next chapter, this has been **_**YprocKcid**_**. Good bye.**


	13. Puzzle Time

**Hi. I'm **_**YprocKcid**_** and welcome back to another chapter to **_**TAWoG: An Anthology**_**.**

**Our next story is a simple one, a few paragraphs from the perspective of Nicole on her daughter Anais.**

**When people are big fans of a show, they become invested in it. That is to say, they're more interested with the show than the average casual viewer. Fans want to go deep inside of the characters' thoughts, really get to know them by figuring out how they tick. **

**As it has been mentioned before, Nicole is a very beloved character, adored by the fans. However, the writers unfortunately have not foreseen this and as a result, Nicole does not appear in many episodes of season one. The fans have taken it upon themselves to write about Nicole, to give her the attention she deserves.**

**This fanfic, entitled **_**Puzzle Time**_**, was written by **_**Mr. Clean**_**, who you might be aware of as the person who written the fanfic from the previous chapter. **

**As I've mentioned before, this story is simple, a story about Nicole and her life so far with her young daughter Anais, a character who also does not get much screen time in the show.**

**We now bring you **_**Mr. Clean's Puzzle Time**_**: **

When I got pregnant the second time, I knew this one was going to be special. Of course when you're expecting you're only going to picture a perfect little angel joining your family. Goodness knows I wasn't thinking about the handful Gumball would be when I was carrying him. I knew these are the things every parent thinks, especially because I had been through it all once already. That's why I was shocked by how right my intuition turned out to be about Anais.

I knew with my job, I wasn't going to be able to see all of Anais's "firsts." That was just how it would have to be. But whenever I was home, I made sure I saw her doing everything she was supposed to at her age. As long as I knew she was "on schedule," that was enough for me.

The first time Anais did something a little early, I was relieved, but I didn't expect it to happen again. And certainly not a third time. When her mental development moved past the last chapter of my book, I knew I had to come up with new ways to challenge her.

I've always loved picture puzzles, ever since I was a little girl. All you need is patience and you can turn a big mess of little cardboard scraps into something beautiful. Every piece has a place of its own, just waiting to be found. I know just what I'm making, and I have everything I need to do it. A puzzle was one of the few things that I could be sure about. I remembered that when I started looking at learning toys and teaching aids for Anais. It was something we could do together. Quality time. It would keep her sharp, but it could still be fun.

Looking at that sweet little face, I had a hard time accepting that she was ready to do a puzzle with me that first time. Gumball couldn't have kept the pieces out of his mouth at her age. But I knew what she was capable of. We spent an hour on the puzzle every weekend afternoon. That's how I did them before the kids.

It took us about as long to finish the first puzzle as I might have on my own. Yes, I had her help, but I had to help her, too. I know the second one came together a lot sooner. Anais only ever got faster. Her paws stopped getting in my way and my paws started getting in her way. It wasn't long before I couldn't keep up with her and mostly kept my paws in my lap. After she finished a puzzle in an hour I brought in the egg timer from the kitchen. After she finished a puzzle while I was setting the egg timer, I bought a stopwatch.

Since they let Anais start school, I'm confident she's getting a good mental workout. I've got Principal Brown to assure me of that as often as I need. But just like before, every once in a while I like to test her for myself.

**That was interesting, wasn't it? A brief excursion into Nicole's mind and we've discover the reason for her love of puzzles and the pride she has for her daughter.**

**Join us next time when we'll say good bye to the Wattersons for a while and visit their next door neighbor; Mr. Robinson.**

**Until the next chapter, I've been **_**YprocKcid**_**. Good bye.**


	14. Love Thy Neighbor

**Hi. I'm **_**YprocKcid**_**, welcome back to **_**TAWoG: An Anthology**_**. **

**This fanfic is brought to once by, once again, **_**Mr. Clean**_**, It is a fanfic about Mr. Robinson realizing that he really loves Gumball and finally accepting him as a friend.**

**There is an very interesting back story to this fanfic which I would like to tell you. Over at **_**/co/, Mr. Clean**_** started taking requests for story ideas and I, **_**YprocKcid**_**, asked for him to write a story where Mr. Robinson learns to love Gumball.**

**And so he did, a nice story where Gumball falls ill and Mr. Robinson starts to miss the little guy.**

**Now here is **_**Mr. Clean's Love Thy Neighbor**_**:**

Love thy Neighbor

When I was younger, I was promised something about retirement. Namely a little peace and quiet. Just a little bit. I wasn't promised a miracle. No one told me my wife's yap would vanish off her face. But I didn't expect to play twenty questions every time I set foot out the door of my own home.

It's just one kid. That's all it is. How can one kid be such a nuisance? I sometimes imagine life without him, and it seems almost tolerable. Why can't those parents of his just put a leash on him already? A short one.

And you'll never believe his name. Gumball. Can you imagine? A kid named 'Gumball' ? I wonder which of his parents came up with that little masterpiece. It couldn't possibly be the one who's always hungry. My parents, they had a little class. But of course, that's too much to ask from anyone these days.

Every day, without fail, this kid will find me out in the open and ask me what I'm doing, what I'm thinking about, why this, why that, why anything. Like I left the sanctity of my home for no other reason than to enlighten this little prodigy. Of course the world revolves around him, why should he think any different? Who but me will put him in his place? Of course I'm the only one that will. Of course sanity went out of fashion.

But it's not like I hit him with some cold, hard, truth, sent him away blubbering, and that was the end of it. Why should anything in this sad, ugly world be that simple? No, there's nothing I can think of to say, or yell, that won't send him coming right back for more the very next day. I can promise you that, because if there was, I would have flown out of my mouth a long time ago.

Eventually, I gave up the hope that I would be spared this little routine, much as I did with the misses. The line at the post office is too slow, phonebook print is too small, Gumball Watterson is going to bother me today. These were the facts of my life.

Until one morning when he failed to appear during my gardening. I thought nothing of it. I knew better than to get my hopes up. The schoolbus drove past my house during my afternoon reading. I knew I could expect him at any moment. I would catch him in the corner of my eye, bent over trying to read the cover of my book. But then I looked up from my book and it was dark. He hadn't bothered me all day.

Of course I wasn't going to get my hopes up. It was obviously a ploy by the universe to disappoint me, and make the pain I had gotten used to feeling sting twice as sharply tomorrow.

So I spent the next day waiting as I had before. I tended my garden. I started to say something about the kind of flowers that were beginning to bud. Then I looked up and realized that I was talking to no one. And then I realized that Gumball was the only person I knew that actually asked me anything about my garden.

But it's not like I hit him with some cold, hard, truth, sent him away blubbering, and that was the end of it. Why should anything in this sad, ugly world be that simple? No, there's nothing I can think of to say, or yell, that won't send him coming right back for more the very next day. I can promise you that, because if there was, I would have flown out of my mouth a long time ago.

Eventually, I gave up the hope that I would be spared this little routine, much as I did with the misses. The line at the post office is too slow, phonebook print is too small, Gumball Watterson is going to bother me today. These were the facts of my life.

Until one morning when he failed to appear during my gardening. I thought nothing of it. I knew better than to get my hopes up. The schoolbus drove past my house during my afternoon reading. I knew I could expect him at any moment. I would catch him in the corner of my eye, bent over trying to read the cover of my book. But then I looked up from my book and it was dark. He hadn't bothered me all day.

Of course I wasn't going to get my hopes up. It was obviously a ploy by the universe to disappoint me, and make the pain I had gotten used to feeling sting twice as sharply tomorrow.

So I spent the next day waiting as I had before. I tended my garden. I started to say something about the kind of flowers that were beginning to bud. Then I looked up and realized that I was talking to no one. And then I realized that Gumball was the only person I knew that actually asked me anything about my garden.

I spent the afternoon reading, as I had before. I finished another chapter and it ended real good. I felt like I wanted to tell someone what had happened, and I looked up. Gumball still wasn't there. And, you guessed it, I realized that Gumball was the only person I knew that cared anything about what I was reading.

Maybe nobody taught him any manners, but that kid's heart was always in the right place. He cared about me. And maybe I cared about him. At least enough to know where he'd gone to, anyway. I decided I would ask in the morning.

The next day I went to the Watterson place. I walked across their neglected lawn and their rotting porch and knocked on their flimsy door. The lady of the house answered.

"Yes, Mr. Robinson?"

"Yes, good morning, Mrs. Watterson. I wanted to talk to you about Gumball."

"Oh no. What did he do?"

"Nothing, nothing. Lately, anyway. That's what I wanted to ask. I haven't seen him around, and I... wondered what had happened."

"Oh, I see. Well, Gumball came down with the flu. He's past the worst of it, he should be better any day now."

"Well, thank you. Uh, for telling me. Give him my regards."

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Mr. Robinson."

I needed an errand that would get me away from the wife, so I decided to visit the drug store to buy the kid a card. They put a lot of ridiculous things on greeting cards these days, and I resolved to expose Gumball to just a hint of refinement with my well-wishes. I found a card with a nice, classy black-and-white photograph of a jazz musician playing a trumpet, and no rubbish written inside of it.

I finally had an excuse to use that calligraphy kit I had gotten for Christmas. "A practical gift," my left foot. I made it short and sweet, and to the point. "Get well soon, signed, Mr. Robinson." I popped it into my mailbox. I don't care how much a stamp costs these days. If you ask me, not having to knock on that door again was worth two stamps.

The next morning I was doing my gardening when suddenly my view was filled with a jazz musician playing a trumpet surrounded by a grubby kitten's paw. I looked up to see Gumball.

"I got your card, Mr. Robinson! Thanks! Oh, hey, some of your flowers bloomed. What are these called?"

"They're daffodils."

"And what about these other ones?"

"Those are azaleas..."

**It's a shame that Mr. Robinson will never be like that with Gumball on the show, I suppose it's up to fan artists and fanfic writers to do what the writer haven't done; make Mr. Robinson into a more lovable character, the type of man you would want to be your grandfather.**

**Join us again next time where we'll be coming back with something a bit more risqué starring Gumball and Gumbel. Bryant Gumbel to be exact.**

**Until the next chapter, this has been **_**YprocKcid**_**. Good bye.**


	15. Gumball 2 Gumbel

**Hi. I'm **_**YprocKcid**_**, welcome back to **_**TAWoG: An Anthology**_**.**

**This fanfic was created on **_**/co/ **_**by someone called **_**Scrubbing Bubbles.**_** Perhaps this person made this as protest against all of the non sexual, non violent stories by **_**Mr. Clean**_**. Although that is just a theory with no actual proof backing it up.**

**Anyways, this fanfic by **_**Scrubbing Bubbles**_**, a story about Gumball Watterson meeting a personal hero of his, Bryant Gumbel and spending time together in a hotel room. It should be noted that the title for this fanfic; **_**Gumball 2 Gumbel**_** is a reference to a joke on the TV show **_**Family Guy**_**. That should help you out as to what to expect from this story.**

**Here it is, **_**Scrubbing Bubbles' Gumball 2 Gumbel:**_

Gumball couldn't contain his excitement. His idol was coming to speak at Elmore! He'd actually get to see his favorite TV personality, the buttery-voiced newscaster that showed him what a man could be, the man who made him pretend to be sick more than once so he could stay home and watch the Today Show: Bryant Gumbel!

Gumball picked out his smartest outfit and carefully combed his fur in a way he hoped Gumbel would like. He couldn't concentrate in any of his classes.

When the bell finally rang for the special assembly, Gumball fought his way to the front of the crowd so he could sit in the front row. When the noise of the crowd settled and the proud, tall mocha-skinned live-action human took the podium, it made Gumball stifle a squeal of delight. As Gumbel told the story of his childhood and how the children of Elmore could become whatever they wanted, it all to became clear to Gumball: what he wanted was to become Bryant Gumbel's best friend, and he was going to make it happen.

When Gumbel's speech was over, all the students formed lines and made their way back to their classrooms. All except one blue kitten who snuck under the auditorium curtains in hopes of intercepting the guest of honor.

Bryant looked different up close. He seemed much taller and sweatier, and he appeared to be distracted by some nameless worry. He almost bumped into Gumball in the low light.

"Oh, hello," Bryant said.

"Eee! Hihihi! I mean, er, hello, Mr. Gumbel," Gumball said. "I don't mean to bug you, but you're awesome and I wanna be a newscaster too, I think, and I know you have to get back to New York or whatever, but I was thinking maybe we could..." Gumball shook with fear and struggled to get the words out. "...hang ouuuuut?"

Gumbel stared for a moment, them smiled broadly. He pulled a business card out of his trouser pocket and wrote something on the back of it with a pen. He handed it to the boy and left without a word.

Gumball slowly turned the card around to see what his idol had written. Was it the secret of life? Some words of wisdom that would fill his future with success and joy?

It was an address and a hotel room number.

After school, Gumball used his allowance money to take a cab to the address on the business card, a modest motel near the airport.

With all the courage he could muster, shaking and dripping with cold sweat, Gumball knocked lightly on the door of Bryant's room.

"Come on in. It's open."

Gumball closed his eyes, opened the door, and slipped across the threshold. "H-hi..."

Bryant Gumbel was on the bed and wearing nothing but business socks and a black thong. "So, how much for the works?" he said.

Gumball was almost dumbstruck. "Huh?"

Bryant took another look at Gumball. Finally he realized what he should have known all along. Gumball was not propositioning him; he was just an innocent young fan. "Oh, God. I'm sorry, I thought you were a tranny hooker. I don't know what's wrong with me. I sometimes forget that not everyone is as horrible as I am," Bryant said.

"What's a tranny?"

"It's... well... it's a guy who dresses as a girl."

"Ooh! I do that all the time!"

Bryant popped the largest boner of his life. If he had had multiple penises, he would have popped up to, and including, one hundred boners.

Bryant Gumbel tore his gaze away from Gumball and wept. "I'm messed up! How id it get like this? I actually forgot that there are still children out there who haven't been sold into sexual slavery. I used to be a straight-laced journalist who loved his wife. It was easy the first time I cheated and had sex with a fan. But then I had sex with a whore at a party. Then a whore of the street. Then three tranny whores from Craigslist. Then me and Anderson Cooper were Eiffel Towering a Vietnamese he-she and doing lines of coke off a fresh corpse. I don't know who I am anymore!"

Gumball no longer saw a paragon of manhood, nor did he see a horrible sex pervert. He saw a man in pain. He put a warm paw on Bryant's shoulder. "There, there. There's good in you. I know it!"

Gumbel looked back. "Show me..."

After they had hot sex, Bryant put his suit back on. "Okay," he said,"that's the last time I take advantage of a child! I'm going to come clean and confess my horrible sex crimes - to my wife, to the law, and to Jesus. For the first time in a long time, I'm going to be able to look in the mirror and say, 'I'm Bryant Gum-'"

"SKREEEEE!"

Suddenly a screaming griffin broke through the ceiling and carried Bryant away, never to be seen again. But Gumball would never forget the lessons he learned that day, lessons about the importance of honesty and friendship and how to take it in the ass.

**This was funny; I know I chuckled once or twice while reading this. It's interesting that the writer decided not to depict a sex scene between a blue cat and a co-host from **_**The Tonight Show**_**. I suppose we'll have to wait for quite some time for another writer to fulfill our oddly specific fetishes.**

**Join us next time where we'll be reading about Gumball getting grounded, with a twist at the end surprising everyone, including the author himself.**

**Until the next chapter, this has been **_**YprocKcid**_**. Good bye.**


	16. Gumball Gets Grounded

**Hi. I'm **_**YprocKcid**_** and I would like to welcome all of you back to another chapter of **_**TAWoG: An Anthology.**_

**This fanfic is by the writer **_**Mr. Clean**_**, who has contributed to this anthology a total of three stories, four if counting this one. **

**Like the rest of **_**Mr. Clean's**_** work, this story provides a small glimpse into the lives of the citizen inhabiting the strange town of Elmore. The day-to-day lives of them.**

**This particular slice of life is about Gumball getting grounded and his efforts to get un-grounded.**

**So here it is, **_**Mr. Clean's Gumball Gets Grounded**_**:**

"You decided you wanted to look for birthday presents in the closet."

"Presents that weren't even for your birthday."

"I told you I only wanted to look at 'em!"

"Somebody else's birthday presents, Gumball."

"I know, I know. Selfish."

"So you put the coffee table in front of the closet and stood on it. Even though I've told you before, it wasn't made to support your weight."

"But you fixed it the last time it broke!"

"We were lucky I could fix it that time. And this time, I'm not sure. And that dent will still be there, and... That's not the point. That coffee table is the property of everyone in this family, Gumball, and you are to treat it with respect. 'Maybe mom can fix it again' is not. Respectful. Treatment, is that clear?"

"Yes." I frowned and looked down at my feet and kicked them a little bit. I felt kind of bad, too, but mom didn't even see it because was looking at the notepad.

"Okay, moving on. Now, you didn't break the coffee table by standing on it. You broke it when you put a step stool on top of the coffee table and stood on top of that. You could have fallen and hurt yourself."

"Can't we just be glad I got lucky this time?"

"Gumball. You are my child. I am responsible for your well being. And I don't ever want you to get hurt. That is why recklessly putting yourself in danger is not allowed in this house. Ever."

"Yeah, okay."

"That is why, for the next week, you will not watch TV, you will not play video games, and you will not use the computer."

"Okay."

"Alright, we're all done here, then." She shut the notepad and held her hand out like we were going to shake hands. She must do the exact same thing at work. It looked like she knew she shouldn't have offered me a handshake, and thought about taking it back for a second, and then decided it would be worse to not give me a chance to shake hands after she offered. I frowned at her so she knew it wasn't cool, and then I gave her a quick little handshake. Then she got up, and I did, too.

So, what am I gonna do now? I wanted to take my mind off all the not-fun I just had to sit through. I started to turn on the TV, and then I remembered: No TV. I looked away from the TV and then I saw the video games. It took me a second to remember no video games, either. What am I going to do now?

And then it hit me: All the things I'd been putting off for TV. And I put up my finger and declared to the universe, "I don't need TV to distract me! Now's my chance to appreciate the things in life that really matter!"

But mom heard me. "I can always change your punishment if this won't be enough."

"No, no, it's bad enough already! Please don't do anymore!"

"That's what I thought."

Aww, man. What am I going to do now? There was pretty much nothing to do except my homework. It was the most boring thing ever and I had become the most boring person ever. Just like that. I was way too excited when it was time for dinner.

It was weird sitting next to mom, because she was all nice and happy. She smiled at me and talked to me and listened to me. I could almost forget she had grounded me earlier. It seemed like she'd forgotten all about it, but I had to make sure. I don't want to worry about getting yelled at the next time I turned the TV on.

"If you aren't still mad, mom, can I not be grounded anymore?"

"Gumball, that has nothing to do with it. Yes, you're still grounded."

And then just like that, she went right back to being all happy again. Super weird.

The whole rest of that week was weird. It was like losing a body part or something. I got all my homework done, but it felt like it took longer because all the fun had been sucked out of me. I tried to fill the void playing with Darwin, and Dad, but whenever they were watching TV I was stuck by myself, and that was all I could think about. I couldn't sit anywhere I could hear the TV. That was just the worst. Like I could see the best pizza ever but I couldn't reach it. So I'd just be sitting on my bed, or in the yard, just kind of waiting for them to finish, and no one would ever tell me when they were done watching TV. One time dad came out to the yard to get me, and it was like he didn't even know I why I was in there.

"Son, what are you doing out here? It's getting dark! Why don't you come in?"

"Are you still watching TV?"

"Well, not right now, it's a commercial break, silly."

Then mom leaned into the doorway. "Gumball, come inside. Just go to your room and start doing your homework."

I growled at mom on my way through the kitchen. She was torturing me. It was unbelievable. But Darwin was in the kitchen and it didn't look like he was doing anything. Maybe this would turn out okay.

"Hey, Darwin, wanna do anything with me?"

"Oh, well, I was thinking about watching some TV..."

"Come on, dude, don't leave me hanging like that!"

But mom had to butt in again. "Darwin, go watch TV if you want to. Gumball, go up to your room."

I went, but not before I grumbled to mom a little more.

It felt like forever since I had watched TV. I probably wouldn't even know how to hold a controller by the time I got my next chance. The course of my life would be changed forever, and I'd be a different, lesser cat. And then one day after I got home from school, my mom called from the kitchen.

"Feel like you've learned your lesson, Gumball?"

"Yeah, mom..."

"You're going to think twice about snooping into other people's business?"

"Yes..."

"And you're going to treat the family's property with respect from now on..."

"Yes..."

"And you're not going to put yourself in danger anymore?"

"Yes..."

"Look at me."

I looked at her, and meant it. She walked over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good. You aren't grounded anymore. You can watch TV if you want to."

"Awesome!" I ran right for the TV and turned it on. It was pretty much the best night ever.

**This is where the story ends; however, an anonymous writer impersonated **_**Mr. Clean**_** and wrote what happens afterwards the story's true, actual ending. The following is the Anon's story:**

Without provocation, Gumball kicked his pants off and dropped to the ground. He loosed his mighty blue barbed penis from his undergarments and began to fellate it enthusiastically.

He came in to his own mouth while staring up at his mother, then spat it all over her shoes. He jumped up her skirt and climbed back in to her uterus.

Slowly, over the course of several weeks, Gumball was absorbed back in to his mother via the glorious and beautiful process of unbirthing.

Then they all fucked.

**It's obvious to see that these two passages of writing are from two very different authors. Unbirthing, ha! Can you believe that?**

**Anyways, join us next time when we'll be reading a brief story about Nicole fighting with some no good punks.**

**Until the next chapter, this has been **_**YprocKcid**_**. Good bye.**


	17. Punk Nicole

**Hi. I'm **_**YprocKcid**_**. Welcome back to **_**TAWoG: An Athology**_**.**

**We bring another story by the writer **_**Mr. Clean**_**, this time, it's about Nicole back when she was younger.**

**A well drawn picture of Nicole as a young teenage was posted on **_**/co/**_** and received praise for both the quality and the idea of a punk Nicole. Thus, this fanart then lead to **_**Mr. Clean**_** to create a short fanfic based on it.**

**Teenage Nicole is pretty much the same as adult Nicole; aggressive and whatnot.**

**And now, here's **_**Mr. Clean's Punk Nicole**_**: **

Punk Nicole

Elmore is a town that's too stupid to know when to give up. It's falling apart, it's filthy, it's nasty, and I hate it more than anything in the world. It is the worst place on Earth, and the saddest part is that there are adults that choose to live here. At least I can say I don't really have a choice.

On my way home from school I saw a couple of kids smoking behind Food N' Stuff. Looked like they were barely in junior high. I just couldn't believe it. I tried to explain to them how bad smoking was for their health, but they wouldn't listen to me. It was like they didn't even care that they were cooking their little bodies from the inside out. I couldn't take it so I just grabbed the cigarettes out of their stupid little hands. Kids that young, smoking. It's a travesty. Needless to say I needed a smoke after an ordeal as awful as that.

Last night there was a concert in some abandoned warehouse out in the middle of nowhere. I don't know what they used to do in it. Probably something you can do in China now for pennies on the dollar. More cheap junk. More distractions. More bandages to slap on the wounds of our souls.

I recognized some boys from the last one of these things, up to the same kind of stupidity. They don't even care that "No" means "no." It's just a game to them, and they can play it because they're bigger and stronger. Basically the worst slime ever. They were overdue for this. The ring leader said they wouldn't fight me because they were gentlemen. This worked out, though, because that meant he wasn't expecting me to bite him when I did.

Once I had them scared, I was the only one thinking about the fight. Which meant it was even easier to keep surprising them, and making them even more scared. They weren't really trying to defend themselves against me. It seemed more like they were trying to shoo away the fear that they might be the vulnerable ones for once. Unless they were trying stupid stuff they saw in movies. They got a little nastier looking than I like by the time I was done, but it sent a good message to the rest of the people in there. Everyone else knew who I sent out crying, and everyone knew where that put me.

I didn't have to raise a finger for the rest of the night. One good look from me and any other guy in the place was on his best behavior. All I had to do was keep my eyes open.

I remember liking the music. It was good music to fight to especially, and I haven't done that in a while. But that's all I remember about it. I guess I wasn't really paying attention the way I was the last time. But whatever. Somebody needed to do what I did.

(The End)

**Nicole does seem to have been like that when she was younger, wouldn't you agree? Perhaps it might even be canon, only time and future seasons will tell.**

**Join us next time when we'll be reading brief synopsis of several made-up episodes.**

**Until next time, this has been **_**YprocKcid**_**. Goodbye.**


	18. Episodes Synopses

**Hi. I'm _YprocKcid_, welcome back to another exhilarating chapter of _TAWoG: An Anthology_.**

**One day at _/co/_ a writer by the name _Fish Kwanzaa_ wrote a brief synopsis of an episode he had in mind; that synopsis was called _The Wall/The Hammer_ due to, what I naturally assume, indecisiveness. **

**_Fish Kwanzaa_ then went on to take requests from people, they would offer him a title and one line and he would then make that into a synopsis just like what he did with _The Wall/The Hamme_r.**

**The following are those episodes; they range from family drama, cutesy romance, and riotous comedy.**

**Now here are _Fish Kwanzaa's Episode __Synopses_:**

_-The Wall/The Hammer_

While purchasing a hammer at the Hardware Store and doing minor construction. Richard accidentally makes a hole into the living room's fourth wall. Thanks to internet animation forums discussing "breaking the fourth wall". He believes he has done something terribly wrong.

What follows is a bunch of crazy antics with Richard attempting to fix the wall before Nicole and the kids get home. He tries to talk to the forum about what he should do. But he gets banned for spamming.

Eventually, thanks to his antics. The hole becomes so big that there's no way to undo his mess. Once the family gets home. Nicole scolds Richard, but in the end. Tells him it wasn't that much of a big deal. That night, while they're sleeping. A portal is opened through the broken wall, and a bunch of supernatural entities break loose in Elmore. Darwin is the only one to see this since he woke up due to noise, and screams of "Paranormal Activity!". The episode ends with Darwin knocking himself out on the wall from panicking

**_Side Note:_** After many failed antics, Richard decides to ask the animation forum what he should do. Scrolling down various threads that have the following titles:

Shows famous for breaking the fourth wall. Started by: Larry3000 (_Thread where Richard learns about the fourth wall._)  
>Gumball renewed for third season. Started by: Ben3920<br>What To Do When You Think A Ghost Is In Your Attic. Started by: ΦcaяяιєΦ  
>Ripley 2000 Under New Management. Started by: Manager028<br>LEAKED GUMBALL CHEERLEADER CLIP! REAL! Started by: The Real Darwin

Ideas for a Gumball MMORPG. Please Read! Started by: xxXMETALxGEARXxx  
>New Gumball Clips found! Started by: ThisIsNotGumballWatterson<p>

Richard accidentally clicks the new clip thread. And we're treated to 15 seconds of new clips from future episodes. Richard tries to change the page, but his mouse freezes. He then clicks the new thread button and makes the following:

oh no i have broken the 4th wall what do i do? Started by: RICAHRD_THE_DESTROYER

_-The Factory_

It's Take-Your-Brat-To-Work Day and Nicole's hefty boss demands that she participate. Because in previous years, she had a variety of excuses as to why she could not bring any of her children. She takes Gumball with her, albeit with fears that he will screw something up.

At the Rainbow Factory, Gumball sits in a chair across from her while she's working on the latest Rainbow designs. He's being treated like a baby, being given some crayons and paper to draw and color with. Nicole has a strike of artist's block. Not being able to come up with a design at all. This strikes fear in her soul, as today is the deadline for the new designs. Gumball persists to nag Nicole about the drawing he ended up doing. But Nicole refuses to look until she has finished her design.

She ends up yelling at him in front of all the workers. Gumball cries in agony and runs away just as her boss steps into the cubicle office. Demanding to see everyone's rainbow designs. Nicole, in a rare case of fear. Runs to the bathroom in order to think of an excuse. When she walks out, she sees a crowd around her cubicle. Predicting that she may have been fired for not being on schedule, she slumps to her office to receive the news.

However, she is shot with surprise as her boss is delighted! While she was in the bathroom, Gumball came back for his drawing, just as the boss walked into her cubicle. Upon realizing Nicole did not finish her design, Gumball says that she did his drawing to save her job. Nicole takes a look at the design. It had been just what she was thinking of doing! With her job saved, the two apologize and hug in front of the employees and other children. The episode ends as Nicole gives her son a kiss on the cheek, thanking him from saving her from a pink slip.

_-The Thimble_

It seems Anais has lost Daisy the Donkey again. Gumball knows this is fault. The previous night he accidentally threw it in the trash after she had let him borrow it. So he converts his potato science experiment into a time machine using a small thimble as the finishing item. He invites Darwin to join him, and the two are transported due to lightning that strikes them during that night's rainstorm.

They overshoot the time machine. Appearing in the days where their parents were lovers. They locate the Richard of the past, and the three hang out the whole day. Unknowingly causing Richard missing his date with Nicole that night... The next day, Nicole is furious that Richard did not pick her up. He screws up his apology and is promptly dumped. Leaving him for a man known only as "The Guru".

Despite their best efforts, Richard is unable to gain Nicole again. Gumball and Darwin soon realize they are fading out. Because if the two are not together by the end of the episode, then they will no longer exist. They manage to get Richard to try ONE more time. The prom is nearing, and Richard doesn't have a date.

At the dance, Gumball and Darwin break in dressed up as gangmen. Nicole and The Guru are terrified. Revealing himself to be none other than the Mr. Small of the past, the future school counselor hides because he is a pacifist. Richard seemingly defeats his future children in his Cottontail Cavalier get-up. And Nicole falls back in love with him due to his bravery. Richard presents Nicole with a Daisy the Donkey Doll. Since they're one month anniversary falls tomorrow. Gumball realizes that that is Anais' doll. Remembering that Richard gave it to her as her first toy.

Gumball tells Richard to tell Anais to NEVER let her siblings borrow it when he gives it to her. Traveling back to the present, Anais has Daisy back. Because she had never given it to Gumball in the first place.

_**Sidenote**: _They wear disguises and have fake names. Gumball is dressed up like a mystic. Therefore giving him an excuse for telling Richard about the Daisy Doll.

Darwin wears a bowler hat and a suit and calls himself "Sir Mortimer". They use an excuse that they're transfer students. etc. etc. They never directly tell their parents that they are their children. Richard only figured they wanted to hang out with him because they thought he was "cool".

_-The Battle_

Principal Brown has had a fear of noises ever since he was a little boy. (He's okay with parties though.) But the school board threatens to shut down the school unless he can come up with something that caters to students with "musical creativity". Ms. Simian suggests a Battle of the Bands and Nigel reluctantly agrees.

The ape announces it in her class, and immediately teams form. Gumball is the team leader for his band, "Industrial Rabbits". While the female dominant team forms as "The Nutty Paper Ghost Cloud Experience".

The two teams form an expected rivalry. The teams record their songs at their leaders' houses. Gumball, wanting to bottle his feelings. Secretly records a song about Penny.

Meanwhile, the teams frequently sabotage each other. Carrie records a song that is composed of pigs oinking. And replaces Industiral Rabbits' song with it while sneaking into Gumball's house overnight. Banana Joe is the first to discover this the day after. And replaces The Experience's song with the pig recording.

At the Battle of the Bands, Industrial Rabbits is next up after "Tina and the Elite Toast Grubbies" (Tina, Anton, and Jamie). The four perform their song successfully. With Carrie surprised, where had the pig recording gone? Wasn't it supposed to be playing now?

Confused, The Experience plays their song. As Penny is about to sing the first lyric. Gumball's voice is heard throughout the speakers. It's Gumball's song about Penny! The two blush as Banana Joe realizes something: When he tried to replace The Experience's song with the pig recording, he accidentally grabbed Gumball's song by mistake!

Penny walks up to Gumball and tells him how sweet that was. The judge (Mr. Small) is moved by the act. And both teams end up winning. The episode ends as Banana Joe snatches the trophy from the two teams as he laughs manically. He's obsessed with winning it seems...

_-The Snitch_

During a test, Gumball cheats off of Bobert's paper because he didn't study for it. William sees and does good justice by reporting it to Ms. Simian.

Gumball is sent to detention. Scrubbing each stall with only a small toothbrush and no gloves. Darwin arrives to get him just as his shift ends. He convinces Darwin to join him in a plan to get revenge on William.

Various tricks follow. But they all fail due to poor execution. Unknown that Gumball and Darwin are pranking him. William suspects that someone has put a hit on him. So he tattles to the coolest kid in school, Smug Hot Dog Guy With Shades (You know the one) and hires him as a bodyguard.

The pranks that follow end in pain. As Hot Dog is able to sense their tricks thanks to his keen sense of smell. Finding the two and dealing great torture.

They come up with the realization that they must get rid of Hot Dog in order to prank William. So they snitch on Hot Dog to Mr. Small for bullying. Hot Dog is suspended for harassment and the plan continues.

The final prank works, and in a way similar to the escape plan in the "pilot". William ends up in a tub of infected juice. Which gives him pink eye. He is immediately sent to the hospital, and the duo are to blame. It was a simple prank! How could it have gone wrong?

They apologize to William at the hospital, and tell him that they were only angry (Well, only Gumball.) because he tattled on them. William acknowledges this and promises to tell the school it wasn't their fault. And that he will never tattle on them again.

The duo sigh a breath of relief and go back to school. Feeling confident since there's a test tomorrow, and William is not due out till next week. The episode abruptly ends with the two being pounded on by a gang of hot dogs. Smug Hot Dog Guy With Shades smirks from the nearby corridor. He was out of suspension and had snitched to his bros about it...

_-The Illness_

While playing "Doctor" in the basement, Gumball and Darwin discover that their house is infected by rats! Determined to get rid of the fiends, Gumball and Darwin use their weekly allowance to purchase rat poison from Banana Joe. (It's his cologne. He told them it "kills the ladies." and assured them that it would do the same to rodents.) Back at the Watterson house. Gumball decides to unleash the poison overnight. They ask Anais what would be the fastest way to spread something around the house, and she says through the air vents. Unknown to Gumball's motives.

That night, he spreads the rat poison through the air vents. Subsequently sickening every Watterson in the house, including them!

The next scene opens up immediately the next day. Men in yellow suits are called to the house to disinfect it. And the Wattersons are sent to live with Granny Jojo at the retirement home.

Anais secretly develops a cure, but Gumball stumbles in and discovers her plans. This information spreads to the other Wattersons, and a fight commences over who can get the antidote. However, as they take a glance at the antidote bottle. It's empty! They all look at Granny Jojo, who subsequently burps. Realizing that she mistook her meds for the antidote. The five are about to attack her when CUNT guy appears and delivers a speech about how this entire predicament brought the family together.

After a short pause, CUNT guy is brought into the fight as Granny Jojo dives in too. The episode ends as a popsicle stick Nurse walks into the room, announcing to them that the Watterson house is now safe to live in. But is ignored.

**Unfortunately, it seems that I've misplaced two of the synopsis; one was entitled The Needle which was about Gumball entering a knitting contest to win over Penny, and the other one, which name I have forgotten was about Teri following Gumball all day to figure out what to get Penny for her birthday.**

**For that I am truly sorry and I sincerely apologize to those who really wanted to read that.**

**A person had requested for **_**Fish Kwanzaa**_** to do a story where Ms. Simian's class starts a test-cheating ring and put Gumball in charge of the operation. I do not know if he had actually written that or not.**

**However, the unintentional omissions should not diminish your joy of the stories that **_**are **_**available to you here. And who knows, maybe another fanfic writer will read this and write those synopses, maybe even write a full complete story!**

**Maybe even the writers of the show will make these into episodes. We can all have wild fantasies, can't we?**

**Join us next time when we'll be reading a story that has been alleged to never be finished.**

**Until next time, this has been **_**YprocKcid.**_** Good-bye.**


	19. Gumball's Dimensional Travels

**Hi. I'm _YprocKcid_ and I'd like to welcome you back to another chapter of _TAWoG: An Anthology_. **

**This story comes from _Mr. Butlertron_, the same writer of the classic _Gumball's Revenge_ and_ Gumball's Problem._ This particular story is about Gumball travelling through several dimensions and entering one where he is absolutely adored by the girls at his school; including a young Nicole.**

**An interesting premise, to be sure. One you'd be eager to read, however, I must inform that this story has no ending; it is unfinished. This story took many months, a lot of effort, to write and so the author decided to not continue with it anymore, as well as two other stories I will post in the next chapters.**

**Regardless of its incompleteness, I do suggest reading it since it is a very entertaining story.**

**I would also like to point out that when_ Mr. Butlertron_ wrote the story, he originally had Sonic The Hedgehog as the companion to Gumball for his dimensional travels. Here it is:**

"Oh man, what happened last night?" Waking up with an headache. "Oh! Hey blue cat with the fat waist, come over here!" A voice called out. "Why should I? How do I know you're not a rapist or something? And Who you calling fat?" Realizing that he was in complete darkness. "Just get over here before I snap your neck in two!" yelling in frustration. "Ok then, ." Gumball said still woozy after the rude awakening.  
>Walking slowly to the right, he started to regain most of his bearings. "Stop!" Saying sharply making him freeze in his tracks. "Now, Behold as I reveal my true form!"<br>The lights turned on showing a blue hedgehog slowly decending from the ceiling. He was tall but a bit stubby. His black eyes showed that he ment business. The quills on his back were laid back and smoothed out and the classic looking sneakers told that he had some age. Probally making around 16 to 20 years old.  
>"Oh look. A fat hedgehog that has no life, eats alot and lives on X-pox live. So freaking glorious!" Gumball stated using pure sarcasm. "So godamn funny, you ugly big-cheeked cat. Looks like kitty needs less cat nip." Pushing back with force. "Just by the sight of ya, You can't get a decent girlfriend that doesn't stalk you, hold on to her for over a year without taking a slap to your ugly cheek in front of all YOUR friends and family OR get rejected in less than a month you big-mouthed cheater!" Insulting him to extremely big levels. "Well FUUUUUUUCCKK YOU MOTHERFUCK-No no. Stay calm Sonic. Stay calm."<br>"Looks like I win." Gumball proudly cheered. "Now why am I here?"

**Interesting to see how a story starts out before the end result.**

**And now, without further ado, here is _Mr. Butlertron's_ _Gumball's Dimensional Travels_:**

"Hey Gumball wake up!"

"Whaaa" Gumball moaned trying to ignore the comment. "Oh for the love of Christ. GET UP!" The voice said while grabbing a hold on his turtleneck collar. "No Penny, just one more lick plea-AHHH!" Yelling while being pulled up to his feet. "Are you awake now ?" Mocking him with a cheapskate grin. "Yes Darwin."

"Wait. Darwin?" Surprised that his brother was able to get into his own dreams.

Or so he thought.

"No it's Dennis. Of course it's me you fat cheeked hippo!" Sturnly replying with much annoyance. "Ohh, angry aren't you ." mocking back at Darwin. "Hur der derp. Very funny. Now look Gumball, you have taken your life for granted many many times so I have been asked to guide you to some alternate dimensions where life is not as great for you!"

"And WHO may I question 'asked' you here? Chuck Norris? Because he probally made the wrong choice." Grining from ear to ear with accompaniment. "Oh god, sometimes I just want to slug your big ass off the Elmore Trade Center."

"Come at me bro" Implying that he would get into a fist-fight anytime. Anywhere.

"Lets just go damnit..."

Suddenly a bright light overcame the two animals.

"Go where Sherlock Holmes? There isn't a portal in sight!" He exclaimed. "That's because you have to walk INTO the light dummy!" Slapping him on his head. "No i'm not! I've herd the stories! You're trying to take me down with yourself!" Making a gripe between both of them. "Then let your old buddy help you." Darwin muttered before booting Gumball forcing him in the everlasting light.

"Holy crap!" Gumball screamed about his own demise. "I love you Penny, you were the only person I really loved! Dad, I hate you for not caring about me. Mom, I still loathe you..." Going on and on.

"Gumball..." Darwin asked hesitantly. "Even though you were kinda hot..." He continued. "Gumball." Darwin growled from the cats crying cycle. "But you had a flat chest which is a immediate turn off..."

"Gumball!"

"What? Can't you see that were dying? I mean look at my body!" Showing that his pupils were missing. "Heh heh! I guess you're the new Hellen Keller man! Cracking up at his joke. "HA HA! No Guts, No Glory!" Pointing at Darwin's missing lower half.

"Bite my fishsticks. Besides, we're almost there.

Stepping out, Gumball realized that they were someplace familiar.

The exact same freaking place.

"Whadya know? The same fucking place" Gumball angrily stated. "Screw this and your fishlips. I'm going to bed!" Stomping his feet up the stairs and into the house hoping to end this nightmare once and for all. "Wait Gumball!" As he herd Darwin chase after him. But as soon as he stepped inside, an 'Amazing' discovery was made. It wasn't his house after all. On the outside though.

Everything was shipped or changed around. Including the couch, television set, stairs, everything! It doesn't stop there. Also an middle-aged Gumball and Nicole on the couch, GOING AT IT?

"What"

"The"

"Fuck!" They both said together.

"Oh Hell to the No!" Darwin said leaning back out by the parallel characters actions. What did Gumball do exactly? He just stood there, letting the moans and gasps escape their mouths and flow in his round ears. But there's more. He could also see a middle-aged Richard and Anais on the kitchen table 'going at it'. So after all that, the cat rammed the door shut, walked down the steps, into the front lawn...

and just threw up all all over the place while screaming "MY EYES!" Over. Chunks here and there, nothing too serious.

"I want to stone you so bad right now." Gumball managed to say between sessions. "Well excuse me Princess! I didn't know this world had some inappropriate things in them. You still good?" Actually feeling sorry for him. "Yeah, long as I can't here what's in the-"

"OH GUMBALL! YOU'RE IS SO SOFT AND FLEXIBLE!"

Gumball puked again. And again. And again until Darwin dragged him to the portal with some Vitanol Px of course.

"Here we are! The final world!" Said an enthusiastic Darwin reaching the journeys end. "Gumball. You alright?" Now worried about his companion. "Ponies man...THOSE FUCKING PONIES!"

Yes it is these two again. You see, Gumball and Darwin had traveled all over sacred and evil, spookey dimensions. From Carrie ruling a drastic world with an iron fist, Elmore becoming a corporate wasteland after some freak accident, to The 'pilot' world and My little Gumball. Why didn't I write about those? Because I don't feel like it. (Bite me Roz)

"What was that?" Gumball frantically whispered. "The Narrator dipshit." Darwin said breaking the fourth wall. "There it is again!" Looking around like a crackhead searching for drugs. "Relax buddy, it's just some guy in his early 20s with no life. Now come on!"

"Hey! I have feelings too!"

Ignoring the plead, Darwin took out a map with directions that led to their destination. "Now that one guy said that if we made a right turn after the Pony universe and avoid an OC madness chapter, both of us should be directly beside an alternate Elmore Junior High." Showing him the chart. "Why is it called 'Junior High' when there's only 3 floors?" Gumball asked confused.

"Cartoon logic. Now GO!"

Tsk tsk tsk. This is the second time you've ended a chapter like that. Work on your grammar boy." Gumball said with dissatisfaction. "Not my fault an- Are we having this same conversation again? Go you cereal box reject!" The fish bawled. "Whatever Dennis."

Gumball was about to open the door, but instead got a face full of metal because the time of their arrival was 4:00. When schools lets out kids.

"Look everyone, it's Gumball Watterson!" Anton screamed alerting all people around the doorway. "I love you Penny." The cat dazely muttered with a cluttered head full of ships n stars. Soon, girls big and small surrounded him kissing and pulling his flappy cheeks.

"NOOOOOOO I'M TOO YOUNG FOR RAPE! LET ME LIVE LORD! HELP ME DARWIN" He yelped wanting all the pain to cease fire. "Let's see. Help Gumball, let him live. Leave Gumball, make him suffer...You're on your own pal!"

"Hold it RIGHT THERE!" A familar catchphrase howled through the air...

All the fangirls immediately halted, letting him go and ran off. The reason for those actions was at the top of Elmore High's stairs.

Nicky Watterson in full glory gazed down watching all of them run for their lives. With her big black eyes, age around Gumball's, cheerleader outfit and throwback bow, she was the nicest girl in school. If you were stupid enough to make her mad, a world of smackdown would soon rain upon your or anyone else's poor soul.

"Oh shit. Mother's here!" Darwin bawled then went flying for the hills not realizing that HE was a ghost. Which meant NOBODY except his brother could see him. "Mom?" Gumball gasped in fear also expecting a world-class beatdown at his 'master's' hands again.

"No Gumball I'm not your mom. Geez, those girls really knocked some wind outta you! Now are you okay?" Nicky asked with her voice full of care. "Not like I've heard that phrase before." He thought. "Yeah I'm alright." picking himself up. "Good. Those people obviously can't even tell a couple from marriage."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you remember? We made it official three months ago silly!" Nicky said in her most upbeat voice. I mean we've known each other for-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back it up!" He said baffled from every piece of sudden information. "The least you can do is start from the beginning."

She sighed. "You've known me since preschool. Growing up with you made me realize that something special is inside both of us. Every time I'm in trouble or just feeling down, you were always there for me." Compassion reaching high levels in her now crackling tone.

"Care to give an example?" Gumball smugly spat. Still not ready give in. His answer was another sigh. "The time you saved me from that gas accident 4 years ago. Or when you helped me win first place in the 3rd Annual Talent Contest one year ago." Trying to remind him of the past that he certainly did not know. "This is what I mean. All my life I have been troubled, until you came into it. You're so kind and sweet to me. Even through good and bad, thick and thin, pain and sorrow, loneliness and happiness, you have always been by my side. I am in debt to you Gumball Watterson. I love you." Finishing her speech tears alongside her eyes.

Gumball couldn't do anything but freeze in his tracks. Never has he felt such a feeling in his mind or heart. Beneath Nicole's angry skin was a tender loving mother. No wonder she kicked his ass all those times. She was making sure he didn't make the same mistakes as she did!

"It's okay erm...Nicky. Everything will be fine." He said in comfort. Truly Gumball wouldn't give a damn about anyone in this situation, but something inside Nicky made him click. Like she was a connected sister.

"W-Well can yo-you walk me home?" With her voice full of anguish. "I'd really like that..."

"Sure! Anything for a special girl like you!" Gumball lit up soon putting his arm around Nicky and scooting her close. "Thanks Gumball. And please, call me Nicole." She purred into his ear. That made him uneasy. He really didn't know what she could do or have in store for the cat.

About 4 hours passed when Gumball 'supposedly' helped Nicole home. Both talking and sharing some experiences when doing so. Not on his part though, he just made up whatever came up in his twisted, one-dimensional skull.

"You really beat up Andrew and Tina?" She asked. "Mh-Hm! Sombody had to give them the Ol' one two!" He bragged with his massive ego. "And here we are." Arriving at the destination.

"Thanks for walking me home Gumball." She said. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure. I've got time to kill anyways." Gumball boasted. The only reason he sounded like this is because Darwin had ran off earlier and HE had no place to stay nor had a single dime in his pocket. "Great!" Nicole answered back in that cheery voice again practically dragging him up the stairs.

"Wait a minute. Aren't your parents home Nicole?" Stopping her at the doorstep. "Nope. They're both on a honeymoon in Cowpokeland. Which leaves me here alone..." Hinting at loneliness. "But that's where you come in my lovable boyfriend!" Opening the door.

"Wow." Gumball stared in awe as all these items flipped his heart and rattled the brain.

Picture an upgraded version of Gumball's house. With a flatscreen television set, luxury couch, Martha Stewart kitchen, re-modeled floor, wall and steps, more food, video games, everything. If this had been your house, i'd guarantee this could be the 'Man Cave'.

"Stay put. I'll be back in a hot second!" Nicole pleaded.

"Y-you do that."

Gumball spent the next 10 minutes touching, watching and holding onto everything he could carry in Nicole's house. From the living room, to the kitchen.

"Hey Gummy-bear." A seductive voice whispered softly between his ears. "Hey Nicooooly.." He sputtered.

She was currently in a dark black lingerie dress made of pure silk. The clothing reached up barely to her chest and cut down to her slender legs. It definitely showed off Nicole's curves and the perfect shade for skin tone. Anyone who was in a 20 yard radius could've really be in for a wild bull ride. In this case, Gumball was the only 'cowboy'.

As you still know, Gumball was still new to these emotions. So he did what boys does best, make a break for the godamn door!

Nicole tripped Gumball and pinned him down harshly. "No you don't!" Sternly growling. "We're going to have a little playdate. Now follow me IF you want a turn on this." Pointing to herself in a wicked fashion. "We both wanted this for a long time."

They soon went upstairs to her bedroom where Nicole sealed all the doors, in which locked off every escape for our furry cat.

"Well my gummy-bear, you're now stuck with me for the night." Giving him a playful glare.

"So what happens now?" He said.

Nicole frowned and slapped her forhead. She obviously loved him to death but good lord! Sometimes people just wanted to dump his feline body out the window. "Just take your clothes off." Acknowledging his own stupidity with a smile. "And why would I do that?"

"If I don't see you undressed in front of me in 5 seconds, i'm going to slap your shit so bad that you're gonna have your own hysterectomy surgery!"

That got him nude in milliseconds now knowing what she wants. "Good boy. Now sit down on my bed!" Nicole demanded with force. "Wait!" Objecting to her authority. "Can I at least have one request?"

"What now?" Answering to his wanting plead. "Could you wear that white-ish looking wedding dress over there?" Gumball pointed to the appropriate suit for his need.

"And this isn't good enough for you?" Taking the criticism into consideration. "It does really good Nicky, but I have a nack for dresses." Admitting his secret. "You mean a fetish Gumball." Correcting the cat once again.

After changing right in front of him, she twirled around for Gumball. "You like?" bending down to show her sweet backside to him. "Yes mistress." Fumbling around like a dazed dog.

"Enough chit-chat, let's get this show started." Now reaching for his you-know-what.

"I really am sore about th-Ahhhh!" Gumball fidgeted in shock. Nicole had grasped him right where only she wanted (no pun intended). On his dick.

"Now sweete, this is going to feel really, REALLY nice. Just hold on for a second here." She guaranteed. "Hold onto what?" He thought. "I don't have anything to reach even for."

"Godamnit. Why are you stupid? Muttering in frustration just before pushing 'down there' having Gumball escape an immediate "ohhhh..."out of his mouth. "Didn't I tell that it would be an experience you'd never forget?" Hinting for more arousement. "...Yes...Nicky!" He complied in a loud echo.

It obviously was an achieving moment in Gumball's lifetime. A hot girl, awsome bed with nobody around! And as she pumped up and down for the last time, he finally came for his first time. Spraying his load everywhere on the feline's mate. Her face, dress and floor included.

Nicole then slurped every inch of her face in the most ravishing way possible. "Hmmm. Not too thick or light but just the right flavor." Licking her lips. "I love it!"

"Does that mean we're done?" Sheepishly laughing to himself. "Oh no babe. We have a long way to go." As she pinned him down on all fours. "So you will strip me bare now. Starting with my dress."

"Ahahaha! What?"

"Uncloth me duh! Take my dres and undergarments off. Or are you...too chicken?" Nicole playfully teased. "Am not! Gumball Watterson could do anything in the world anytime!" Replying with serious attitude.

She faced away, leaning over the bed. "Then come here, Mr. big and scary."

He obligated with her plan. Slowly ripping pieces of clothing away from his 'mate'. First the dress. Showing the soon to be perfect curves on her soon to be perfect body. The bra had been striped off next. Looking at Nicole's B-cup breasts, an instant turn on for Gumball as a faint 'ping' sound was herd, indicating his major boner. Lastly, her underwear came flying onto the floor. In doing so, Nicole was completely nude also.

Gumball wanted Nicole so badright then .He just had to have her! No limits, no rules and damn well no telling what they were going to do to each other in this room!

Gumball had came closer . But what he didn't know was that she had grabbed something with her feet. "O-okay. Here I go." Quivering like alost animal. "Nothing can stop me now."

"Ha!" She said slamming some type of small needle in his neck, forever immersing the chemical inside of Gumball. Wide-eyed, he stood back not knowing what she had just done. "What the heck did you put in my body?" He roared. "Nothing except a..."  
>"What?"<p>

"Let's just leave it at a 'performance enhancer'. It should be kicking in right...now. But you shouldn't worry, it's only in a testing stage." Touching his chin with her agile tail.

"Oh crap." Gumball said before the experiment took over his sanity. "Who knew science could be so fun? I even made an immunity shot when I could need it." Chuckling to nobody. "Now, this is where my REAL fun begins!"

**And that's where it ends! And what a shame it does, because like what Nicole just said, the fun was beginning.**

**Join us again for the next chapter where we'll be reading another unfinished story by _Mr. Butlertron_. This time, it'll be about Tina ruining Gumball's romance life.**

**Until next time, this has been _YprocKcid_. Good bye.**


End file.
